


The True Story Behind the RFA

by CrystalKnight, Mystic707LOLOL



Series: RFA vs Mint Eye [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, BTW, F/M, I don't know what else to add, JUST KNOW, Just wait for the sequel for her arrival, Lots of it, Please Forgive me, Plot Twists, Rika will not appear in this yet, That I wrote this instead of sleeping, This also includes some characters i created, a new guy to the RFA respectively, hope you guys would get to know him, i don't know lmao, just enjoy ((((:, mystic messenger fanfic, probably has fluff, so if anything seemed out of place, this is my very first fanfic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic707LOLOL/pseuds/Mystic707LOLOL
Summary: After going through all the routes, you realised that there was a new story in the Original Story. Underneath the Casual Story, Deep Story and Another Story, was the True Story.You entered the mode and went straight into their world. There, you met a mysterious boy, fell deeply in love with Seven, and joined the RFA. Dream come true..right? Wrong!! This dreamland is, in fact, also one of the WORST things that ever happened to you. As you got closer to them, you find out secrets you never knew about them. Apparently, the RFA known to the world was a faux. Here, everything's in chaos. And being the MC, only you can fix it. Will you manage to earn the GOOD ENDING? Or will you end up losing your friends to Mint Eye?





	1. A New Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Quick note, CrystalKnight and I met here, in ao3. And we just got to know each other and became good friends real fast^^ She helped me a lot in my story so I invited her to become a co-producer too! There might be some graphic violence towards the end (or maybe I decide to do it in another story? I dunno..), and that's when she will start writing (Im not that great at writing physical torture tbh). I didn't put the graphic violence tag since it's more towards the end, after a few episodes. But I'll make sure to put it on once the torture comes in. I hope you guys will enjoy this!! <3 ~admin 707

✉ Chapter One~ A new mode

In this story, you're Jean. You live with your adoptive family since you were fourteen. But till now, your life sucked. The Anchor family never treated you with respect. You're basically their 24 hour maid, and you secretly thought that the only reason they adopted you was because you were cheaper to get than maids.

 

You did everything for them, clean the laundry, dry out their clothes, wash the dishes, buy groceries and basically all their daily duties. But did they appreciate you? Never. Not once in their lives did they show their love for you. You did all their chores, but what did you get in return?

 

Hatred, curses, kicks... Yes, they KICK you every single time you did something wrong. Plus, they didn't even bother to feed you right or give you a comfortable room to sleep in.

 

You had to eat their leftovers (from the garbage) and sleep in their old and abandoned warehouse. If you threatened to report them, they'd just laugh and lock you into the warehouse without leaving anything to eat. Life wasn't easy, that's for sure.

 

You couldn't run away, you had nowhere to run to..you have ZERO relations and friends. So you couldn't exactly retreat to their place. So here you are, crouching at a corner of the warehouse, trying to get comfortable as you tried to go to sleep. 

 

But you couldn't. You had too much to think about. You had been saving money to leave that horrible place, but the Anchors barely pay you. Your entire life savings of 100 dollars weren't exactly enough to last you even a week.So you had to let that idea slip by.

 

You sat up and stared blankly ahead.

 

It was a dark and eeery sight, but this was where you'd been living for the past five years. You're 19 now...silly stuff like ghosts don't make you cower. The only thing that you got out of all this, was that it made you bolder. 

 

The only thing that circled your mind, was your FAMILY. How they left you, the night when you opened the door to be greeted by policemen. How much it hurt you when they told you your family had died in an accident.

 

You pulled up your pants, revealing all the scars you made to deal with your sadness. The newest one was three months ago. But you promised yourself to stop the bad habit.

 

And your attempted suicide...you didn't even want to think about it. It hurts a lot, but you finally realised that that won't get you anywhere. It only meant that you gave up on life, and you're too bold to commit suicide and be called a coward. Running away from everything...that's what you thought of it as.

 

As you pondered over your thoughts, your phone that you always made sure to hide between the broken wood gave a sudden a ring. Yes, you have a phone. Your biological mother gave it to you as a birthday present. Your adoptive family didn't know though..if they did, they would certainly have taken it away from you. Whenever they weren't looking, you would charge it at the nearest socket.

 

You looked at the door, and after you made sure no one was around, you took your phone from its hiding spot and looked at it.

 

There was a notification stating that a new chatroom had opened.

 

The Mystic Messenger game...you downloaded that game before your family left you. It had always helped to cheer you up whenever things were at its downside.

 

You were at the end of 707's route.But there's a specific reason why you'd do his route the very last from all others....you hated him. You hated 707 so much. You played his route a couple of times, but you always aimed for the bad ending. And you felt so good whenever the bad ending screen appeared.

 

Why? Because HE'S the reason you missed the very last call from your mom. You remembered it all so clearly, he used to be your favourite. Whenever he called, you'd pick it up straight away. But there was this one time when he called you at the WRONG time.

 

You were so excited when he called, it was his fifth call. But before you could press the 'ANSWER' button...your mom called. And boy were you going mad! Your mom was calling you, but little did you know it was the last call she would ever make. But you very stupidly rejected her call and answered Seven's instead.

 

If you could undo ONE thing in your life, it would be that. Deep down, you knew it wasn't Seven's fault, but you were too stubborn to admit it as yours. So you took it all out on him. Pissing him out whenever you could and broke more hearts than you could count. It was MADNESS, yes, but you felt so good to see him suffer.

 

707...he used to be so nice...just because of ONE silly phone call from him, everything changed. INCLUDING your feelings for him. You always thought that torturing him would stitch up that big hole in your heart, but it only made you worse. So you tried to change and aimed for his GOOD ENDING instead. 

 

Since he used to be your favourite, it came as no surprise that you actually enjoyed chatting with him a little. But you always denied it. How could you like someone who made you declined your mom's call? Even if it is your fault, you just couldn't bring yourself to admit it

 

As you stared at the last chatroom before the party,you remembered the times when you really liked Seven. But recently, every time you begun to have feelings for him, the memories of your mom's phone call would float back into your mind, making you hate him.even more.

 

It was no use, you just couldn't like him like you used to. You sighed and entered the chatroom.

 

Whenever Seven talked or flirted with you ( in his own way), you'd blush a little. But there was all, other than that, it had no effect on you. When you left the chatroom, you looked at the PARTY that would activate at 12pm.

 

What's definite, was that you couldn't join it on time. cause by that time, you probably should be washing the dishes or polish Mr Anchor's shoes. But you could join it at night. when you're done with the chores.

 

So you exited the game and put your phone away. Then, you forced yourself to sleep.

 

...

 

"Wake up you lazy ****!!" someone shouted and kicked you in the stomach.

 

You woke up and hugged it in pain.

 

"Alice! Is she still asleep?! Hey you trash...WAKE UP. Where's my breakfast?"

 

Trash...lazy ****, those are only SOME of the nicknames they give you. There were worse.

 

You were half-asleep, and that meant you weren't thinking straight.

 

"WHAT?!" you yelled at them.

 

Jordan and Alice stared at you in surprise. They never thought of you as someone who could stand for herself.

 

But Jordan quickly recovered. "How dare you yell at us like that! Now go do your chores! What do we EVEN pay you for?!"

 

You growled as you got up. Then you started shouting back at them, calling them all the nicknames they gave you. You could've gone on if Alice hadn't start crying. Jordan glared at you, speechless but angry.

 

By the time you reached your senses. Jordan was already marching out of the warehouse with his sister.

 

'Shit! What did I go and that for? Now I'm TOTALLY DEAD.'

 

You were pretty sure they were going to call Ms Anchor. Who BTW, was as fierce as a hungry gorilla. Even her kids hide in their bedrooms when she gets angry. Why will happen to the 'low down' maid like you?

 

Before you could think of running away, you heard footsteps coming to your door. For a moment, your heart stopped when the door opened, and an angry looking Ms Anchor barges in. She was redder than some tomato head you knew.

 

At first, she just glared at you. But when she opened her mouth to say something, your phone started playing the Mystic Messenger tune and it echoed throughout the warehouse. But somehow, it made the warehouse much more creepier. You didn't feel a thing, but Ms Anchor looked like she was about to pee her pants! So she got the heck outta there! 

 

You laughed as you watched her run away. You knew you'd be in BIG trouble once she finds out that you have a phone AND laughed at her. But it's been YEARS since you last laughed. So it felt good.

 

You looked at the piles of broken wood where you had hid your phone.

 

'Who's calling me at this hour? Perfect timing!'

 

You got up and locked yourself into the warehouse to make sure no one disturbs you while you checked your phone. Surprisingly, no one had called you from the game. You remembered having set your phone calls to the Mystic Messenger tune, but you hardly EVER received phone calls!

 

You checked the missed calls.

 

"You have one missed calls since 1.07 pm."

 

Wait...WHATTT.

 

It was from an unknown number. But it only called you once. 

 

'Someone must've missed called me."

 

So you shrugged it off, but listed the call as 'Unknown', just in case. You checked the game to pass the time (and while waiting to be executed by Ms Anchor). The PARTY was already available and you entered it.

 

By the time you finished it, Ms Anchor hadn't come yet. So you decided to start on the secret endings. 

 

But before you pressed the Original Story, you started yelling to yourself. "WHY THE HECK AREN'T I MC? Her life is SOOOO perfect. All she has to do is ANSWER some silly emails and get saved by the heroes at the end of the day! WHY CAN'T I GET SUCKED INTO THIS GAME OR SOMETHING!!"

 

...

 

"DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S THAT EASY?"

 

Those words blinked across the screen. 

 

Wh...WHAT?

 

The game reset and the main screen appeared. What had.happened? Was there a.BUG?! You frantically pressed HISTORY and was relieved when all the after endings, including Seven's is there.

 

Well, there was no bug. Which was fine, but WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED BACK THERE?! Maybe it's part of the game? And again, you shrugged the second weird thing that had happened to you today..

 

You pressed the Original Story...but didn't go any further. You were surprised at what you saw. It wasn't there before THAT'S for sure!

 

Underneath the Casual Story, Deep Story and Another Story was....

 

"The True Story"

 

...

 

"knock knock"

 

"Dirtbag!! Open this door THIS INSTANT!!"

 

"knock knock"

 

"Dirt bag?!!!"

 

That's one of THE WORST NICKNAMES they've EVER GIVEN YOU. You probably would've shouted back in the mood you were in, but your attention was shifted to your phone. Where the True Story still was. Was this part of the game? How come you've never anyone talk about it before?

 

"If you don't open this door in THREE seconds, I'll KICK IT DOWN!!"

 

"ONE"

 

Your finger hovered over the True Story.Something was attracting you to press it, but you couldn't figure out what or how it's doing it.

 

"TWO"

 

You had to... You just HAD TO. It's not the right time, but you simply HAD TO.

 

"THREE!!!"

 

Your pressed the button, and almost immediately, everything went black.

 

...


	2. The RFA...and a New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were sucked into the game...but the RFA's world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Is the new guy really as good as how the members described him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update...finally lol. I could've posted this sooner actually...but darn, ALL MY WORK FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER DISAPPEARED. So I had to start ALL OVER AGAIN. Well, enjoy this crap. I've been working on it all day^^.

✉ Chapter Two~ The RFA...and a New Member

When you finally woke up, you were facing the clear blue sky. The clouds moved in a friendly way, like they were greeting you. The birds flocked above you, chirping every so often. It was all so peaceful, you couldn't remember the last time you looked up to the sky.

The peacefulness..it wasn't familiar in any way, but it did calm you down after what happened with Ms Anchor.

Wait, WHAT happened?

 

All you remembered was her stomping into the room, your phone chiming beside you, and Jordan and Alice standing behind her smirking. But before you lost consciousness, you remembered the look on their faces as they stared at you in shock.

It was unbelievable...but you remembered floating in the air. You couldn't feel the ground, and that's when you were pulled into your phone. But it must've been a dream...right?

 

'What the heck am I thinking? I was floating? And I got pulled into my phone. I mean, COME ON! It must've been a dream! But, in other ways, the memory was so clear.'

 

You thought about those visions while staring at the sky. It was possible that you blacked out out of panic, and the family threw you out of the house and left you in this place.

 

You got up and took a quick look around. You were in a public park sitting on a bench. Someone would occasionally jog past you. But no one seemed bothered that you've been lying there the entire time.

 

Your hand touched something beside you and you turned to look at it. It was your phone. You breathed in relief, knowing that even if you're kicked out of your house, or more correctly, the Anchor's house, in the least your most prized possession was still with you.

 

You unlocked your phone and found that the game was still on. The screen showed the usual option of whether you wanted to watch the opening video.Usually, you'd just cancel and go straight to the game. But knowing that you're all on your own, you just had to look at those friendly faces. It won't help that much...but it might just be the thing to cheer you up

 

So you pressed the button and nodded along to the music when the video started.

 

However, you froze when the song reached,

 

"Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound.”

 

"Picking up my cellphone that's been ringing~"

 

Because instead of the usual five main characters...there were SIX?!

 

Wondering what's new? What have I missed? I was offline.”

 

"Anyway, I'll end up hearing your story."

 

This time, you could confirm whether there really was an extra character or your eyes were just playing tricks on you.

 

There's Jaehee...Zen...Seven.. Yoosung…

 

But wait, WHO'S THAT STANDING BESIDE JUMIN?!

 

You only managed to see his shaggy brown hair, nothing more. But if he really is important in this story...then there's a slight chance he'll be introduced in the chorus with the rest.

 

So you kept a sharp look out for him. The first one introduced was, as usual, Yoosung, followed by Zen, Jaehee and Jumin. But when the chorus reached, "Tick tok tick, time is running out!"

 

Instead of visuals of the chatrooms, a visual of the guy you had seen earlier appeared! And this time, you get to take a good look at him despite the short time he appeared.

 

Like just now, he had shaggy brown hair, and amazingly bright blue eyes. He looked a little bit like Yoosung, but his eyes were sharp and weren't as round as Yoosung's. Like Seven and Yoosung, he wore a hoodie which was a dark blue colour and a black shirt on the inside.

 

He was pretty good looking, you had to admit. The visual showed him typing away on his computer.

 

"What are you doing now?" 

 

His bio data appeared..and you managed to take a screenshot of it.

 

ZACK  
Name: Zack Storm  
Age:18  
Likes: Riding  
Challenges  
Hiking 

He's one year younger than you. And from the looks of it, he's probably a new character introduced to the story.

 

The video continued, but other than the new guy. Nothing new happened..until the song reached ,

 

'If you can feel the trace. That is me! Call me out!'

Saeran was there of course. But you caught someone standing behind him. A shadowy figure, it was blurry, but you also saw another name beside 'Unknown's.

“MEYER”

'Hmm...is that the name of the guy behind Saeran?" Probably a new guy too? 

 

You watched in confuse as the ending came near. And yet again, you saw the two new characters in one of the quick images. But it was a sad scene, Zack has tears rolling down, and behind him was yet, the same shadowy figure. This time, you noticed Meyer's (most probably the shadowy figure) jet black hair, but couldn't catch his face.

 

The ending was also different. Instead of casting the usual five main love interests, the visual was split into two. The right side shows the RFA+V+Zack+Vanderwood glaring to the left visual .

 

The left visual showed Meyer and Rika bearing an evil smile. But Meyer was grabbing hold of Saeran's neck, and Saeran looked like he was struggling.

 

The video ended. And it left you in a state of shock, surprise, and uncertainty of the story. What was going on? It looks like a whole new different story.

 

~Jean has entered the chatroom ~

 

Unknown: You're finally here. 

Unknown: We've been waiting for you. 

'What the heck? This ISN'T THE USUAL MESSAGE I GET FROM UNKNOWN.'

 

You also realised that instead of the usual options, you were left with a keyboard. And that meant you could answer or text anytime you want without having to wait for your turn.

 

Jean:...huh?

Jean: What's going on?

Unknown: You must be feeling very confused. But please believe me when I say you're not in any kind of danger.

Unknown: For now...

Jean: What? What do you mean? Who are you?

You knew Unknown is Saeran, but I just wanted to keep it interesting.

 

Unknown: YOU KNOW WHO I AM.

Unknown: AND I WON'T LET YOU CHANGE THE ENDING.

Unknown: remember that.

~Unknown has left the chatroom~

Wait...what? Did Saeran just...BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?

 

Isn't it too early for that? 

 

…

 

~Jean has entered the chatroom ~

Yoosung⭐: I CAN:T BELIEVE I FAILED MY GEOMETRY TEST!!

Yoosung⭐: *crying emoji

707: lololol

Yoosung⭐: Hey! It's not funny!

707: Well, it's your fault for playing LOLOL for an entire night without sleeping.

ZEN: Yoosung, YOU WERE PLAYING LOLOL FOR AN ENTIRE NIGHT?!

Yoosung⭐: uhm..

Yoosung⭐: maybe?

Yoosung⭐: Do I really have to answer that?

ZEN: Yoosung, tell me the truth.

ZEN: WERE YOU PLAYING LOLOL BEFORE THE EXAMS?

Yoosung⭐: Great, now all I need is a nag.

707: Don't worry yoosung!

707: GOD 707 WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ZEN!!!

Yoosung⭐: Uhm, isn't that a too kind offer coming from you?

707: Zen, yoosung WAS playing LOLOL.

Yoosung⭐: Thank goodness.

Yoosung⭐' *happy emoji

Yoosung⭐: For a moment there I thought you were gonna-

707: ...FOR FIVE DAYS STRAIGHT WITHOUT SLEEPING.

ZEN: WHATTT?!

Yoosung⭐: ...

Yoosung⭐: dang you Seven.

707: lolololol

Jumin: You are acting like kids.

ZEN: Mr trustfund kid just started talking all of a sudden.

Yoosung⭐: Who are you referring to Jumin?

707: YOU LOL.

ZEN: Probably both of you since he said 'kids'.

Jumin: No, ALL OF YOU.

Jumin: Yoosung, it very immature of you to be playing games at night. Especially before your exams. Your score will determine your future, so if you don't work hard now, it will be hard for you to earn a job in the future.

ZEN: GOD JUMIN HAN..

ZEN: ARE YOU GONNA START GIVING LIFE ADVICES NOW?!

Yoosung⭐: All I need right now is a nag.

707: If C&R hadn't existed, Jumin probably would've been working as a psychiatrist somewhere lol.

ZEN: If he does..

ZEN: THEN OUR WORLD WILL BE LEFT IN TOTAL CHAOS.

Jumin: No.

Jumin: My second job would've been a petsitter for cats.

707: And instead of Jaehee, I WILL BE YOUR ASSISTANT INSTEAD, RIGHT?

Jaehee: And I would gladly hand over my job to you.

Jumin: No. If you became my assistant, ALL THE CATS WILL SUFFER FROM DEPRESSION.

Jumin: Must I remind you that you abused Elizabeth 3rd.

707: I didn't abuse her! I merely played with her.

Jumin: I have proof.

Jumin: *picture of Seven twirling round in circles with Elizabeth 3rd

707: MY PRIVACY?!

707: *shock emoji

ZEN: STOP ALL THE CAT TALK YOU TWO.

ZEN: Just looking at that picture makes me want to..

ZEN: ACHOOOO!!!

Yoosung⭐: Lol, never knew you could sneeze while typing Zen.

ZEN: It only happens when cats are the topic of the conversation.

~Zack had entered the chatroom~

 

Wait a minute,

ZACK?! He's a member too?! Considering the fact that he's a new character is mind blowing enough. But knowing that he's a member too was just...WOW.

 

Yoosung⭐: Zack's here lol.

Jumin: Perfect timing.

Jumin: Zack.

Jumin: Don't you think cats are the purest creatures in the world?

ZEN: He won't agree.

ZEN: BECAUSE HE'S ALLERGIC TO CATS TOO LOL.

Jaehee: He hasn't said anything since he joined the chatroom.

Jaehee: Zack. is something the matter?

Zack: Hmm? Oh, I was just reading your messages.

Zack: You guys haven't been discussing anything important now, right?

707: No.

707: In the least, I don't think so.

707: Why?

Zack: Good.

Zack: BECAUSE SOMEONE ELSE IN THIS CHATROOM.

ZEN: WHAT?!

Yoosung⭐: Are you saying that someone else other than us is in this chatroom?!

Jaehee: Oh my god...

Zack: I'm surprised you didn't notice anything Seven.

Zack: I thought YOU' RE THE SMART ONE.

707: Gahhh!!! He's right!

707: Someone's been in here since five minutes ago!

ZEN: *surprised emoji

Jumin: This is very immature of Seven to not notice anything.

707: GAHHH!!! STOP CRITICISING ME!!

707: I'M HACKING THIS VERY MINUTE!!

Jaehee: Hmm...it's username 'Jean'

ZEN: Isn't Jean a name of a girl?

Yoosung⭐: You and your girls.

Yoosung⭐: Doesn't have to be. I watched anime's of guys named Jean too

Jumin: Do not go off topic.

Jumin: Username 'Jean', I recommend that you own up this instant.

ZEN: JUMIN HAN, WOULD YOU OWN UP IF YOU WERE IN HIS OR HER POSITION?

Jumin: No. But we have to try.

Jean: uhm...what's up?

Yoosung⭐: GAHHHHH IT TALKED!!!!

Zack: Of course it talks idiot.

Zack: The username 'Jean' must be a hacker since he or she is able to hack into this messenger.

Yoosung⭐: But I thought Seven's the hacker?

Zack: HE IS.

Zack: But he must've lost his touch.

707: Even though I'm busy hacking, IT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T READ YOUR MESSAGES.

Zack: lol

Zack: THAT'S THE POINT.

Jaehee: Haven't you found anything Seven?

707: Urm..That's the thing.

707: I CAN'T FIND ANY DATA RELATED TO THIS PERSON.

707: This person's basically, like, DOESN'T HAVE AN ID.

ZEN: Are you sure about this?

Yoosung⭐: YOU DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING SEVEN?!

Zack: lol, told ya he lost his ability.

707: SHUT IT!!

707: I can still track down the hacker's location.

Jumin: Maybe you really have lost your touch.

Jumin: IT'S A PUNISHMENT FROM GOD FOR ABUSING ELIZABETH 3RD

707: Ah..

707: FOUND IT!!

707: The hacker's at the local park. The one near the coffeeshop we used to have meetings at.

 

Well, that was a coincidence. YOU WERE IN A PARK. 'PERFECT TIMING GUYS...'

 

Yoosung⭐: Then we have to go there and catch him!

707: No, it might be dangerous.

707: For all we know, this could be a trap.

Zack: ...

Zack: Did you say, THE PARK?

707: Yes.

Zack: The one where we used to hang out?

707: Affirmative.

Zack: Shoot.

707: What?

Zack: I'M AT THE PARK.

Yoosung⭐: wait...WHAT?!

Jaehee: Oh my gosh, YOU'RE AT THE PARK?

Zack: Yeah.

Zack: I just thought of having a walk today.

Yoosung⭐: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?!

Jumin: What's the use of worrying? It'll only make you worse.

Jumin: Zack, I'm sending my bodyguards over.

Zack: That's not necessary...

 

You laughed looking at the messages. It was funny how they react about you being a 'hacker'. You got up from your place and breathed the fresh air.

 

It's been some time since you last took a walk in a park. So you walked up the path and continue to stare down at your phone.

 

707: ZACK STOP.

Zack: hmm?

707: DON'T GO ANY FURTHER.

707: I'M COMING OVER.

Zack: What the heck you guys...I can take care of myself.

Jaehee: Please do not attempt to do anything stupid Zack.

Zack: It might just be someone who got lost in the servers and ended up here...?

707: NO IT'S NOT.

707: STAY WHERE YOU ARE.

707: I'M COMING TO GET YOU.

Zack: ...wow,

Zack: MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR.

707: DON'T MOVE!!

Zack: Whut.

707: THE HACKER'S COMING CLOSER TO YOU!!!

Jaehee: OH MY GOD...

707: Just turn the other way around and walk away calmly.

Zack: You do know the person can read whatever you're saying right?

707: TURN THAT WAY.

Zack: ...this way?

707: NO

707: NOT THAT WAY

707: THE OTHER WAY

707: IDIOT YOU'RE GOING NEAR HIM!!

Yoosung⭐: I can't watch...

 

The sky was getting dark..you had to find shelter before it gets dark. But where? You roam around blindlessly and just walked straight up a path you found.

 

707: ZACK

707: STOP

707: TURN THE OTHER WAY.

Zack: Which other way?

Zack: THERE ARE MANY DIFFERENT WAYS AROUND HERE.

707: JUST PICK ONE

707: NOT THAT ONE!!!!

 

You staring at your phone the entire time you were walking. The sky was getting darker alright, and you doubled your speed. That's when you bumped into someone and fell backwards.

 

During the fall, you had scraped your arm against the stony road. And boy IT HURT.

 

The person you bumped into turned around and saw you- it was Zack.

 

...

 

Yes, it was him alright. Even though you only saw him a couple of times in the opening, YOU'RE PRETTY DAMN SURE IT WAS HIM.

 

The brown hair...those blue eyes...IT JUST HAD TO BE HIM.

 

Zack turned and looked at you in surprise.

 

"I'm sorry!! Urm, here, let me help you up."

 

He lent out his hand, wanting to help you get back up. You looked at him, then at his hand. "Thank you." You muttered as you reached out for his hand. When your hand touched his, you didn't realise it, but you were blushing a little.

 

He smiled in return and pulled you, but just as you were about to get back up, you fell back down again and held your ankle in pain. You even sprained your ankle during the fall.

 

Zack's smile vanished, and all you saw was this worried look on his face as he bent down to inspect you. He gently grabbed hold of your wrist and looked at the wound. It was cut pretty badly and was bleeding.

 

As Zack inspected you, you noticed the sorrowful look in his eyes. He looked so...WORRIED. But you haven't even met each other before. Was he really that worried...?

 

That's when he looked up and his eyes caught yours. You continued to stare into his deep blue eyes and only then you realised how blue his eyes were. He wasn't wearing any contact lenses..you could tell. It was a natural beautiful bright blue color.

 

But through those deep blue eyes, you also saw misery, sorrow, like the ones you experienced before. You never saw anyone looked so miserable, even if it's only through the eyes. 

 

Zack looked back at you, and couldn't help himself from thinking how beautiful you actually were. It probably would've gone on forever if you hadn't saw a tomato head rushing out from the side.

 

Was it? Is it really him?

 

Your suspicions were confirmed when you saw that the tomato head had bright golden eyes. It was Seven.

 

Zack looked behind him to see what made you stutter so much. When he saw Seven, he breathed in relief and turned to look back at you. But by the time he did, you were already limping off.

 

"Hey, wait!"

 

He got up to chase you, but was immediately greeted by a big slap on the back. He turned to see Seven panting and grabbing hold of him.

 

"Gah...thank goodness you're okay." Seven pant. It was obvious that he ran all the way there.

 

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I be?" Zack asked, forgetting about the hacker.

 

Seven looked up at him and starred so intensely, Zack started to sweat.

 

"The hacker. Did he get you?"

 

"The hacker...OHHHH, THE HACKER. NOPE, I DIDN'T SEE ANYONE SUSPICIOUS."

 

"You sure? Not even someone passing by?"

 

"Hmm...well, there was this one girl who bumped into me." Zack stared out into space.

 

But Seven shook him and bombarded Zack with questions.

 

"TELL ME MORE ABOUT HER."

 

...

 

The bus stop..it looked like it was abandoned. So you rushed there and cuddled up against the pole and tried to received warmth from it.

 

Zack...Seven....ARE THEY ALL REAL?

 

And those memories of you floating and got sucked into the phone...was that real too?

 

You breath was hitching, but you tried your best to remain calm about the situation. And you tried to match the puzzle pieces together. Unfortunately, it fits, but the picture was not something you'd like to see.

 

It doesn't make sense...and you didn't know how it happens but...

 

' You somehow were sucked into the game, and now. you're in the RFA's world. The options changed into a keyboard so that you could interact with them.'

 

But it still didn't make any sense. HOW?!

 

And from the looks of it. it seemed Unknown was the only one aware of this, based on his messages earlier. 

 

You stared into space as you thought about your situation. You didn't exactly have a place to go to. And you can't just walk up to the RFA, all smiles and cheers and say,"Hey you guys! I'm the stranger.Jean from the chatroom. I was sucked from reality to your world and now I don't have anywhere to go. Oh! And also, Seven, your twin brother Saeran just texted me saying how please happy he was to see me! And, can we be friends?"

 

No, that's NOT HOW IT WORKS. 

 

As you hugged your knees, a strong chilly breeze came by. And somehow, knocked reality into you.

 

'WHO CARES WHERE I AM. IM FREE. I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. I CAN START OVER IN THIS NEW WORLD, AND I WILL GROW STRONGER!!'

 

You were determined to get back at the world. And fell asleep at the bus stop. It was freezing cold, but you didn't mind. It felt like air-con to you. And there, you dreamt of adventures with the RFA, saving Saeran and getting to know Zack in the process, he seemed like a nice guy.

 

Yes...you will make it. YOU WILL SURVIVE,

 

You had a peaceful nap...you never knew that it was the LAST peaceful moment you will ever have in your new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the stupid bug lol...FINALLY. ENJOY^^


	3. Where Should I Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA decides what to do with Jean while she and Zack discuss where to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter...not too much info, but I'll be posting the next one soon^^

Chapter 3 ~ Where Should I Stay?

“What’s this about Seven?”

 

“I was in the middle of a meeting. This better be important.”

 

“Is it about the hacker? Are we gonna do something about it?”

 

All the RFA members gathered in the private meeting room Jumin had in his penthouse. After you left the chatroom, Seven called in a meeting for all the RFA members, but refused to say why. But at this point, everyone already knew what the meeting was about. V was there as well. Seven had already rang him up and explained everything in full details.

 

“As everyone knows, the messenger was hacked recently.” Seven said, “But the hacker didn’t even touch the data base, so I don’t think she is dangerous.”

 

At this, everyone looked up at Seven in surprise.

 

“She? It was a she? How’d you know?” Yoosung asked.

 

“That’s the point. I DON’T KNOW. I tried looking into her, but there was no information on her whatsoever. It was like, she never existed.”

 

“But you know her gender?” Zen cocked his eyebrows.

 

“Well, Zack did say he bumped into a girl, or rather, SHE BUMPED INTO HIM at the park. And coincidentally, the location of the hacker was very near Zack at the moment.” Seven explained.

 

Zack looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t her. Maybe, the hacker WAS around, he could’ve been hiding behind the trees?”

 

“No. I was watching you two and the surroundings the entire time. No one except you two were there. And it couldn’t be coincidental that the girl didn’t have an ID…like the hacker.”

 

“You were watching us the entire time? How?”

 

Seven rolled his eyes, he wasn’t in the mood to joke around.

 

“I’m a hacker. REMEMBER…??? I could hack through the CCTV.” He said sarcastically, almost pointing out what a stupid question that was.

 

“…Are you gonna delete her from the messenger then?”

 

“Hmm…not just yet.”

 

“V and I already discussed about this. And like I said, she doesn’t seem dangerous. She didn’t even try to hack into anything in the messenger.”

 

“It’s true” V spoke up. “For now, we’ll let her stay in the messenger.”

 

“Let her stay?” Yoosung exclaimed, “ARE YOU CRAZY?! What if she stole all our information?”

 

“Luciel will take care of that.” V looked at Seven.

 

“Indeed I will. There may be a reason why she’s here. We can’t just assume that she’s a hacker. Maybe she was led here.”

 

“There’s a chance that she was led here by Rika. To continue the work that she has done.” V added.

 

Yoosung looked at V wide-eyed.

 

“You mean…there’s a chance that she was sent here by Rika?”

 

“Yes. Maybe Rika wanted someone to continue her work. And therefore led Jean to the messenger. So, we’ll see what she can do.”

 

“This is very risky,” Jumin said, “There’s a chance that she is a hacker, and she might take advantage of us and steal our information, the guests’ information are important as well.”

 

“Don’t worry about that! I’ll make sure she doesn’t touch anything!” Seven grinned, “Even though she managed to get into the messenger, I won’t let her get any further than that!”

 

“Does this mean…that she’s a new member of the RFA?” Zen asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

…

 

You watched the stars as they twinkled in the night sky, the way they sparkled and lighten up the darkness…it had always made you forget about your problems just by staring at them.

 

So you stared, and tried to figure out your problem. Where would you live? Where would you go? The RFA members were so suspicious of you…what should you do about it? Will they trust you sooner or later? Did they delete you from the messenger?

 

All these thoughts circled your mind as you logged into the RFA messenger. Everything was still there, so they DIDN’T delete you from the messenger. But why? They were so suspicious of you earlier…

 

~A new chatroom has opened~

 

‘Hmm?’

 

You looked to see who was there. Zack and Jumin were there, and they’re most probably discussing about YOU. Should you join them and try to clear their minds off of you? It’s worth a shot, what did you have to lose anyway?

 

~Jean has entered the chatroom~

Zack: Scrabble Jumin, SCRABBLE.

Jumin: …it’s not in the dictionary.

Zack: Oh for pit’s sake…IT’S A GAME.

Jumin: Game’s are not worth my time.

Jumin: They only distract you from work.

Zack: Oh god Jumin…

Zack: Hmm? Jean’s here lol.

Jean: Urm…hey.

Zack: We were just discussing how Jumin should take his mind off of work and play around a bit.

Zack: But poor Jumin here DOESN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT SCRABBLE IS.

Jumin: Why are you talking to her like she’s your friend?

Jumin: SHE HACKED INTO THIS MESSENGER.

Zack: Oh come on…she looks so innocent.

Zack: I’m the first one to meet her, SO I KNOW. Even the way she bumped into me was so innocent lol.

Jean: Wait, how’d you know that was me?

Zack: Long story short. SEVEN, HACKER, CAMERAS.

Jean: Ah…I see.

Jumin: Hah!

Jean: ?

Zack: Lol Jumin.

Jumin: HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ZACK JUST SAID? HE CUT THE ENTIRE STORY SHORT.

Zack: Hmm…so she probably knows Seven is a hacker huh…

Jean: Don’t be so suspicious of me;;

Jumin: How can we not?

Jumin: You hacked into this messenger and talked to us as if we’re your friends.

Jumin: IF YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW WHO WE ARE, THEN WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO INFORMALLY? DON’T YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS TO TEACH YOU THAT?

Jean: …I don’t have any friends.

Zack: Ouch Jumin.

Zack: YOU INVADED HER PERSONAL LIFE.

Jumin: She invaded ours. So it’s fair.

Zack: NO IT’S NOT. SHE DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO STEAL ANY INFORMATION FROM US.

Jumin: Are you trying to pick up a fight with me?

Zack: I’m not.

Zack: Look, maybe we should let Jean explain everything herself? Maybe there’s a reason she’s here.

 

How were you gonna put this? Should you tell them the truth? About you coming from another world? And how you knew everything about them? But they would think you were crazy. No, you should keep it simple.

 

Jean: Actually, I just downloaded the messenger somewhere. I thought it was a game. Guess I was wrong;;

Zack: Well, THIS IS A GAME. 

Zack: But you accidentally downloaded the REAL MESSENGER APP that we RFA members use. Not the game itself.

Jumin: Did you just…

Zack: …

Zack: Anyway.

Zack: JEAN, HAVE YOU COME FROM ANOTHER WORLD AND ENDED UP HERE BECAUSE OF THE APP?

Jean: YES!

Jean: Wait, how’d you-

Zack: Fourth-wall breaker.

Jean: Huh?

Zack: Me, Jumin and Seven are fourth-wall breakers.

Jumin: Zack, do you really think she’s here because of the app?

Zack: Seems like it.

Jumin: It could be someone from around here. 

Zack: SHE DOESN’T HAVE AN ID. HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT HUH TRUSTFUND KID.

Jumin: You’re becoming like Zen. 

Zack: I love that nickname he gave you lol.

Jumin: …

Jumin: Anyways. Is it true Jean? Everything that Zack said?

Jean: Every single word.

Zack: Hmm…in that case it would mean that Jean doesn’t have a place to stay. Do you Jean?

Jean:…no. Not exactly. I mean, even now I’m sleeping at a bus stop lol.

Jumin: YOU’RE SLEEPING AT A BUS STOP?

Jumin: Only beggars sleep at bus stops.

Zack: Are you trying to say that Jean is a beggar?

Jumin: No. I’m just saying that she shouldn’t be sleeping there.

Jumin: IF SHE’S HERE BECAUSE OF US. IT’S NOW OUR DUTY TO TAKE CARE OF HER.

Zack: Very wise, Jumin.

Zack: Hmm…where should she stay?

Jean: How about your place lololol;;

Zack: Lololol.

Zack: As much as I want that. I’m afraid I can’t let you stay here.

Jean: Hmm..? Why not?

Zack: You must know all the other members well enough Jean. But you don’t know me, not that much. All you know, is that I’m a new character to you in this game, right?

Jean: Yeah. That’s right.

Jean: But you seem like a nice guy^^

Zack: ^^

Zack: lol, it’s been sometime since someone last called me that.

Zack: But really Jean. Let’s be serious. I can’t take you in.

Zack: I’m not gonna explain everything right now, but let’s just say that MY PLACE, is V’s PLACE.

Zack: So it would be kinda awkward if you…

Jean: Wait. Let me process everything first.

Zack: Process? Lol Jean.

Jean: So, are you telling me…

Jean: THAT YOU ARE LIVING IN THE SAME PLACE AS V?

Zack: Bingo!

Jean: But…how?

Zack: Told ya there’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me;;

Zack: I can’t say much, not till we know each other well.

Zack: BUT IT’D BE BEST IF YOU DON’T LIVE WITH US.

Zack: Hope you don’t feel offended or anything. But knowing V, he’s the secretive type, keeps everything to himself. And it might not be comfortable for him if you…

Jean: No worries^^ I understand.

Zack: Wow, you’re so understanding.

Zack: I like that.

Zack: Hmm…Jumin’s been pretty quiet.

Jean: Maybe he’s busy working.

Zack: Let’s call him out!

Jean: Hmm, like this?

Jean: JUMINNNNNNNNN. WHERE THE HECK ARE YOUUUUUUU.

Zack: LOLOLOL. COME OUT AND PLAY SCRABBLE WITH US!!

Jumin: I was feeding Elizabeth 3rd. But she wouldn’t eat anything, I have to go and make a call with Assistant Kang, please excuse me.

~ Jumin has left the chatroom ~

Zack: Lol, nothing could go in between Jumin and Elizabeth 3rd.

Jean: Aren’t you allergic to cats Zack? The first time I joined the chatroom, Zen mentioned something about you being allergic too.

Zack: Yep. I am allergic to cats.

Jean: But I don’t see you criticising Elizabeth 3rd like the way Zen does.

Zack: Well, it’s not the cat’s fault I’m allergic. So why be mad about something you can’t change? It’s just life.

Jean: I see…so you’re the type who doesn’t get angry about stuff easily.

Zack: I’m glad that’s the part of me you’re seeing^^

Jean: Huh?

Zack: Uhm, anyway, you really need a place to stay.

Zack: If we followed the game, then you should be staying at…

Zack: Well, YOU KNOW WHERE.

 

Yeah, Rika’s apartment where the BOMB IS AT. NO WAY YOU’RE GONNA GIVE IN TO THE STUPID GAMEPLAY AND GO LIVE THERE.

 

Jean: Uhm…yeah.

Zack: I’ll go contact Seven and ask him to take you there then.

Jean: NOOOOOOO.

Zack: ?

Zack: What’s up?

Jean: Urm..but there’s a…

Zack: There’s what?

 

He didn’t know? Ah, only Seven and V knows, you forgot. So you better keep the bomb a secret. And that meant you had to agree to stay there. As long as the bomb’s guarded, you’re gonna be safe…right?

 

Jean: Nothing! Just…EXCITED is a good word I guess.

Zack: ^^

Zack: I don’t know where the apartment is, but Seven and V can look out for you.

Zack: I’ve known them for years, and they’re reliable. You can swear on that! 

Zack: I’ll get going then. Don’t go anywhere else or talk to strangers till we pick you up!

Jean: I’m not a kid lol.

Jean: Well then, see ya I guess.

Zack: ^^

~Zack has left the chatroom~

 

Fourth wall breaker…what did Zack meant by that? Does he mean…that they knew about your world? About their lives being a game? It couldn’t be possible, right? But in reality, they did break the fourth wall a couple of times. So it meant that they knew your situation, and decided to let you stay in the messenger because of that? It could be possible.

 

You heard about the Reset theory. Is it real though? Some believe that Seven was the only one who knew, and some believed Jumin knew as well. But you knew the truth, that Seven, Jumin AND Zack knew. There’s a possibility that those three know the entire gameplay, but then it was strange that Zack didn’t know a bomb was implanted at Rika’s apartment.

 

You fiddled with your phone. ‘So they also know that I come from another world…and that I came because of the messenger app. How much do they know about me?’

 

15 minutes later ~

 

A shiny black sports car stopped in front of you. You looked up to see who it was. The front window rolled down and you saw a tomato head smiling cheekily at you.

 

“Need a ride?” Seven shouted out. You hesitated, was all of this real? Was it really Seven you’re seeing? What if it was some stranger disguised as him? It could be his twin…

 

“Prove to me that you’re Seven!” I demanded.

 

Seven scrunched up his forehead, trying to think of a way to prove that he’s…well, Seven. Suddenly, he yelled out loud. “GOD SEVEN ZERO SEVEN IS HERE TO DEFEND JUSTICE AND HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS!!!”

 

You chuckled at his silly antic. But immediately held it back in and avoided eye contact when you remembered his phone call incident. You still haven’t forgiven him for it, even though it was obviously your fault. Seven noticed your reaction and looked at you silently. 

 

After a while, he spoke up.

 

“Well, aren’t you getting in?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure.” You went towards the back door, but it was locked. “There’s something wrong with that door, try the other one.” Seven said and pointed towards the opposite door. You looked at him suspiciously, and walked towards the other door and tried it. But it was locked too.

 

“WHAT THE HELL SEVEN!” You yelled at him, but he just laughed.

 

“Sorry! Something wrong with that one too. Try this one.” He nodded towards the seat next to him. You glared at him, and tried the door. This time, it opened. And Seven’s cheeky face appeared. “Coincidence that it’s right next to me huh?”

 

You didn’t go in. But just stood there glaring at him, which made him laugh even harder. But when he realised that you weren’t joking around, he cleared his throat and looked away. “Open the back door Seven. I’m not sitting next to you.” You said and closed the door.

 

Seven obediently unlocked the ‘broken’ door and let you in. He was starting to get the idea that you didn’t like him all that much and kept silent the entire journey. You didn’t talk to him either and looked out of the window. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but you felt uncomfortable treating him this way. 

It’s not like he did anything wrong…

HE CALLED AT THE WRONG TIME.

No, it’s not his fault.

IT IS. HE CALLED YOU RIGHT WHEN YOUR MOTHER CALLED.

But it was the game, not him.

WHO CARES?! IT’S STILL HIM. IF HE HADN’T EXISTED, NONE OF THIS WOULD’VE HAD HAPPENED.

He brought joy to me before that happened!

AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT? HE RUINED YOUR LIFE!

ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE’S IN THE WRONG. NOT YOU.

But if I hadn’t answered his phone call…

NO. IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT. HE CALLED FIRST.

But-

NO BUTS. IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT, IF YOU ADMIT IT, THEN YOU’RE WEAK.

I’m not.

YES YOU ARE.

I’m not!!

YOU ARE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED A COWARD, THEN BLAME IT ON HIM.

 

You looked at Seven through the front mirror and saw the hurt look in his eyes. You did shout at him earlier, he was only trying to get to know you. Were you…feeling bad for him? No, that makes you weak. But he looked so sorry… Maybe you should, ask him whether he was alright? 

 

You knew from the game that he had a tough childhood. And screaming at him didn’t make him feel any better. You should be making him feel welcome, right?

 

*SKREECH~

 

The car suddenly stopped, making you lean forward due to the sudden stop. Seven pulled up the break, and without looking back, he said,

 

“We’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new character "Zack" is actually created by a combination of all the other characters. Except, he's very young lol. But I hope you guys like him once I posted more about him^^ (Don't forget to leave Kudos!!)


	4. Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Seven reached the apartment and had a teeny little fun before going in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna post much more sooner since it's the holidays. Well, what can I say? MM'S LIFEEE.

Chapter 4 ~ Monkey

You looked at the apartment in awe. You had never seen anything like it before, the Anchors never let you out of the house. So there’re tons of new things you’ve never seen. Including an apartment.

 

Seven got out and opened your door like a true gentleman. He was really trying to get you to like him, as a friend of course. He read the chat between you, Zack and Jumin and saw that you’re the out-going type. Zack already called him earlier and told him about you being in this world because of the app and stuff. So he wasn’t surprise since he’s a fourth wall breaker too.

 

You stepped out and continued to stare at the apartment.

 

“It’s so big!”

 

“Yeah, well, it is an apartment.” Seven replied, trying not to say anything that could upset you.

 

You took out your phone and immediately took photos of it.

 

“An apartment? That’s what you call it? Isn’t it a house?” you cocked your head to the side and stared at him.

 

For a second, Seven thought how cute you looked looking at him like that, but snapped out of it when you clicked your fingers at him. “Hello??? Earth to Seven?” you said staring at him.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s an apartment. Why? Do they call it something else back at your place?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t go out of the house very often, so there’re lots of things I don’t know.” You said honestly.

 

“Why not? Do you work at home or something?” Seven asked.

 

“…Something like that.” You wanted to get off the topic, but Seven continued to ask.

 

“Are you an office worker? Like Jaehee? A student? Like Yoosung? Or maybe…A HACKER?” Seven continued to burden you with questions, but you had gotten enough.

 

“MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!” You yelled at him yet again.

 

Seven was surprised at how angry you were. And didn’t try to continue the subject. You continued to snap pictures while he leaned on his car and looked at you. 

 

What did he do wrong? Why were you so angry at him? You were so friendly with Zack and Jumin, even though Jumin was so suspicious of you. What did he do to make you dislike him so much that you had to yell at him?

 

He felt so hurt at how mad you were at him, usually things like that don’t get to him, but when you scolded him…he felt like someone had stabbed him in the back with a knife. Probably because he never took it so seriously?

 

“Seven.”

‘Why? I know I was kinda a busybody, but did she really have to yell at me that way?’

“Seven.”

‘Maybe because I’m a total jerk. Probably even worse than Jumin.’

“SEVEN!”

 

Seven looked up in surprise as you stared at him.

 

“What’s with you? You really do love day-dreaming huh.” You said.

 

Seven shrugged. “I was just…thinking about my work.”

 

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him. Seven looked at you in surprise but didn’t attempt to pull back. “Where are you taking me?” He asked.

 

You didn’t answer, but continued to drag him. When you finally stopped pulling and let go, Seven looked around. Both of you were still outside the apartment, but at a different spot. You took out your phone and pulled him near. “Wha- What are you doing?”

 

You looked at him with a bored face. “Taking a selfie, duh!” You turned back to the camera. “Smile and say cheese!”

 

“CHEESE!” 

 

“Funny faces!”

 

“CHEESE!”

 

The both of you ended up taking selfies for an entire fifteen minutes. Seven never felt so happy taking a photo of himself, even if it’s invading his privacy. But after a while, he decided that it was time for you to go in.

 

“Jean, we should be getting in.” he said, looking at you.

 

“Just one more picture Seven!” you begged.

 

“But Jean…”

 

“PLEAAAAAASEEEEE.” You made a sad puppy face and continued to beg, but Seven just laughed and grabbed your phone.

 

“NO! Seven!” You cried and tried to take it from him, but he hid it behind his back.

 

“Come on Jean! We’ve taken enough photos already.”

 

“Just one more Seven, I promise!” you grabbed his arm, but he turned and continued to wriggle away from you.

 

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past 10 minutes! I have to get you in and show you around.”

 

“Aww~ already? Just one more…”

 

“Jean, NO.”

 

He held your phone above his head so that you couldn’t reach it. But you continued to struggle. This went on till you realised that the both of you were so close to each other, and you immediately pulled back red-faced.

 

Seven saw your red face and laughed. “If you want your phone back you’ve gotta catch me!” He ran to the entrance. You looked at him, but didn’t attempt to chase him. But Seven continued to taunt you.

 

“Aww~ Monkey doesn’t want to play with God Seven anymore?” He taunted while waving your phone in the air and making silly faces. You glared back and finally raised up your hands.

 

“Fine. I give up, you win Seven. Let’s go in.” you walked towards him, feeling tired from the struggle.

 

“Now that’s a good monkey!” Seven patted your back and gave you your phone.

 

You looked at him. “Stop calling me that.”

 

“Why? It fits you though. A real monkey to the life!” He made a monkey face, and you had to resist the urge to laugh. But you turned your back against him to hide your face.

 

“We should be getting in.” you muttered. Seven stopped being silly and looked at you. “Um, yeah. You’re right.”

 

The both of you went into the elevator and Seven pressed the 10th floor button. The entire journey up, you were looking at your phone. Seven looked over your shoulder curiously to see what you were doing. You were, apparently, chatting to Zen and Yoosung and sending the selfies of you and Seven. Seven grinned from beside you and immediately took out his phone to join you.

 

~707 has entered the chatroom~

 

707: WHAT’S UP YA RFA SLOBS.

Yoosung: …what the heck Seven.

Yoosung: YOU’RE AN RFA MEMBER TOO.

707: lololol

707: I see you guys already saw the selfies of me and Jean.

ZEN: Yeah, I don’t understand why you can’t just tell us the address?

ZEN: In the least we could finally meet Jean in person and give her a warm welcome.

707: CLASSIFIED INFORMATION

707: V’s orders. Sorry.

Yoosung: You and V are always keeping secrets from us.

Yoosung: WHY CAN’T YOU TWO JUST SHARE EVERYTHING WITH US.

707: Sorry, it’s mostly for safety reasons.

Yoosung: I get it.

Yoosung: SO YOU DON’T TRUST US???

707: Please understand Yoosung, even V doesn’t tell me everything.

Yoosung: AND YOU TRUST HIM?

707: …yes. I’M HIS SLAVE.

ZEN: It may be hard, but you have to trust V for now Yoosung.

Jean: I have to agree. I think V is a very trustworthy guy. You just have to believe that everything he does is for the RFA, okay Yoosung?

Yoosung: I guess…if you say so Jean.

707: Wow, never thought Yoosung would listen to Jean lol.

Yoosung: Well, Rika entrusted this job to her, so she may be someone really important.

Jean: Wait. ENTRUSTED ME WITH WHAT JOB?

707: Shit.

707: YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL HER THAT BEFORE THE MEETING YOOSUNG.

Yoosung: whoops

Yoosung: *blank face emoji

Jean: Can somebody please tell me what’s going on?

ZEN: Uhm, should we tell her?

ZEN: She has the right to know why we still let her stay here.

707: Not till the meeting.

Jean: What meeting?

ZEN: SEVEN.

ZEN: YOU DIDN’T TELL HER ANYTHING?

707: I was saving it till we reached the room lol.

Jean: SEVEN. YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON BEFORE I SMASH YOUR HEAD WITH MY PHONE.

Jean: DON’T FORGET WE’RE STANDING NEXT TO EACH OTHER.

707: lol…so scary.

707: I promise I’ll tell you when we get to your room okay?

707: The 10th floor.

Jean: …we should get going.

ZEN: Me too, I have to rehearse my lines.

Yoosung: My friend just texted me. A NEW RARE BOSS JUST APPEARED!!! So I have to go too.

Jean: Well then, talk to you guys later!

ZEN: Yep. Talk to you later Jean.

Yoosung: Goodbye Jean!!!

707: Isn’t anyone gonna bid me a goodbye?

~ZEN has left the chatroom~

~Yoosung has left the chatroom~

Jean: Lol, NOBODY.

~Jean has left the chatroom~

707: Why is everyone so mean to me?

707: *sad emoji

~707 has left the chatroom~

As you two stepped out of the elevator, Seven noticed you chuckling at the messages and smiled.

 

‘She really is different from anyone I’ve met. There must be a reason why she was chosen among all the other MCs.’ Seven thought to himself.

 

When you two reached the door to your room, Seven typed in the password. “Remember the password to your room Jean.” He reminded you, and you nodded in reply.

 

The room was big for just one person. And you looked around in interest. When you saw the bed, you immediately slumped across it.

 

“It’s so SOFT!!!” You cried out. Seven looked at you in interest.

 

“Haha…it is isn’t it? V certainly knows how to pick the best room.”

 

You looked at him.

 

“So…what was it that you wanted to tell me?” you asked.

 

“We’ll explain everything to you during the RFA meeting. Tomorrow, coffeeshop down the street, two o’ clock. Oh, and make sure to look your best! Everyone will be there.”

 

You looked at Seven wide-eyed.

 

“E- everyone…?”

 

“Yep! Everyone. But don’t worry…” He grinned, “One of us will come and pick you up since you probably don’t know where the cofeeshop is. For now, just have a nice long nap. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!”

 

Seven walked towards the door. 

 

“WAIT!!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Uhm, but, what about the…bomb?”

“Oh, yeah, that. I forgot you knew. Don’t worry about that! I’ll always be watching and keeping guard!” Seven winked. You didn’t know why, but you trusted him to take care of your safety. So you snuggled into the warm bedding as he headed out.

 

Before he went out, he switched off the lights and softly muttered,

 

“Goodnight…monkey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Messenger~ Ruining my life~ Because it's too good~ FOR ME~ (I DON'T DESERVE THIS GAME)


	5. Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finally arrives at the coffeeshop, but an argument about Rika occured between Zack and Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd post earlier~ It's the holidays, I have nothing to do. And RIP me, MY HP BROKE DOWN YESTERDAY. I really wanted to finish Seven's route for these holidays, but now I probably have to wait till the end of the year to 1) Get a new hp 2) Have time to play the game 3) HOMEWORK MUST BE DONE Well, hope yall enjoy my fic anyways (: I'll probably be posting till Tuesday lololol.

Chapter Five ~ The RFA meeting

 

‘I just got your messages!’

 

You groaned and turned to reach for your phone. Zack was calling.

 

‘Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sou-’

 

“Heya Jean!”

 

“What’s up brother…” you replied lazily.

 

“I’m just reminding you that I’m already here. At the bus stop where Seven picked you up?” 

 

“Huh…? Why are you telling me that?”

 

“Uhm, Jean. I’M HERE TO TAKE YOU TO THE COFFESHOP. Seven told me to wait here for you. Didn’t he tell you?”

 

At first, you were completely confused. But after a while, you checked the wall clock to see the time. 1:30 p.m. HECK THE MEETING!!!!

 

You struggled with the blanket to get out of bed, but ended up falling from it instead. “AHHHHH!” *sounds of you knocking your head against the bed and pillows falling on top of you

 

“What the- Jean, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Zack’s voice came from the other end of the phone. You rubbed your head and grabbed your phone. “Yeah yeah, I’m alright. Just a little fall from the bed…”

 

“A little fall from the…WAIT. JEAN DID YOU JUST WOKE UP?!”

 

“Haha….maybe? Yeah, I just woke up….GAHHHHHH ZACK!!!! WHAT DO I DO??? I’VE GOTTA MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION AND NOW I’M HELLA LATE!!!!” You screamed at him and fumbled for your shoes.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll try to make up some excuse if they asked. Just get ready! There’s probably no time for you to wash up, but at least wash your face and brush your teeth to make sure you don’t look like you just woke up.”

 

“Okay! Done!”

 

“Put on your clothes, make sure they’re presentable. Remember, this is your very first time meeting everyone.”

 

“Right! Anything else? Do I have to bring anything to the meeting?”

 

“To make sure you look professional, bring a note pad and a pen to take down stuff. There may be lots of information you want to write down.”

 

“Yeah…like information on you.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing! Is that it? “

 

“Yep! That should be all I guess. Now come meet me at the bus stop. Seven didn’t allow me to pick you up at the apartment, so I waited here instead.”

 

“Okay okay! I’m coming! Don’t go without me!”

 

“I won’t, just hurry up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

You hung up the phone call with him and headed out. The bus stop and the apartment aren’t too far away from each other, so you reached there pretty easily. Zack was there waiting for you. When he saw you, he gave a really big smile.

 

“You’re here!”

 

“Yep…I’m here alright!” You pant.

 

“Now come one! We still have a few minutes left, try to remember the way to the coffeshop from here. It isn’t that far.”

 

So the both of you hurried your way towards the coffeeshop. Like Zack had said earlier, it wasn’t that far. You memorized the way immediately. The coffeeshop wasn’t a fancy one, but Zack was telling you about how great the drinks and treats there are on the way there. 

 

You could see the RFA members chatting with each other through one of the windows, but no one else.

 

“Haha…Jumin rented the entire coffee shop for us. So no one would overhear our discussion.” Zack said as he opened the door.

 

The others looked up. Yoosung waved like mad when he saw Zack, the others smiled, but were secretly excited to see you. Zack gave you the signal to wait outside for a moment until he announced you, and you nodded. He ruffled his hair to the back and proudly said, “Oh, has everyone been waiting for me? Well, here I am as gleeful as ever!”

 

They rolled their eyes. “What the heck Zack. Where’s Jean?” Zen asked.

 

Zack rubbed his head and laughed. “Just kidding! She’s right here. I announce to you all, Jean!”

 

You opened the door and waved at them. You weren’t shy, you’re not that kind of person. Plus, you’ve seen them all before in the game, what difference does it make with now? The other RFA members looked at you curiously, and Yoosung was the first one to run to you.

 

“Hi there! I’m Yoosung Kim! A 21 year old college student and ranked one of the top 100 in LOLOL. Which, by the way, IS THE BEST GAME EVER! The gameplay is very unique and fun. And don’t mention when we defeated the rare boss. WE GOT LOTS OF STUFF FROM IT!” Yoosung continued to tell you about LOLOL while you listened awkwardly.

 

“And the players could be intimidating at times, but they’re really nice once you get to know them. And the equipments, the-“ Yoosung was pulled backwards and Zen replaced him. 

 

“Don’t mind Yoosung. He’s very addicted to the game. I’m Zen by the way, real name’s Hyun Ryu, but I don’t use it very often. I’m 24 and an actor, singer and dancer. You name it, I’M ALL OF IT!” Zen said.

 

Jaehee continued, “I’m-“

 

“Jumin Han. CEO of C&R.” Jumin cut in.

 

“AND Jumin has the CUTEST CAT EVER!” Seven pushed through the crowd and showed you a picture of him and Elizabeth 3rd. 

 

“Her name’s Elizabeth 3rd, but I gave her a much cuter name, Elly!” Seven continued.

 

Jumin glared at Seven. “DO NOT CALL HER THAT. Elizabeth 3rd is her full name. Do not attempt to change it.”

 

Seven chuckled. “I’m 707! DEFENDER OF JUSTICE!!! And a great 22 year old hacker! We’ve met before, but we haven’t formally introduced ourselves.”

 

Jaehee cleared her throat. “As I was saying, I’m Jaehee Kang. I’m 26 and Mr Han’s assistant.”

 

“And the hero always comes last!” Zack fixed his jacket and looked at you arrogantly, but playfully. “I’m Zack. Real name’s a secret. I’m 18, but I rarely go to school. I work as an internet comic dub video producer.”

 

You smiled at them and introduced yourself.

 

“Hello. It’s nice to finally meet you all! I’m Jean. I’m 19 years old and I just LOVE sketching. But I don’t do it very often.”

 

Yoosung looked up at you curiously, “You know how to sketch? Lol, I don’t even know how to draw a stick man! Maybe you could draw my LOLOL avatar when I send you the picture!”

 

“ENOUGH WITH LOLOL YOOSUNG. WE’RE HERE TO DISCUSS ABOUT THE PARTY.” Zen rolled his eyes and smiled back at you. “We were just discussing about you, all the good stuff, so don’t worry! Let’s sit over there, you can sit next to me if you want.” He winked.

 

You blushed and accepted his offer. After all of you sat down, a waitress came to take the order. Jumin, of course, went for the expensive (he couldn’t bear the taste of commoners drink lol), Jaehee went with coffee, Seven went with a can of Phd.Pepper, Yoosung went with smoothie, Zen with coke (no one let him order beer lol) and Zack went with hot chocolate.

 

The waitress turned to you. “And how about you miss?”

 

“Uhm, ice water?” you replied, and everyone looked at you in surprise.

 

“Ice water? Are you sure?” Zen asked.

 

“Yeah.” You smiled at him, “I’m sure.”

 

“But you could get that anywhere! Change of order please, get her a milkshake. The best one you’ve got.” Zen ordered, and didn’t let you change it.

 

“But Zen, you didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Don’t worry! It’s on me.”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts, you’re the guest of honour today Jean. You deserve the best.”

 

Jaehee looked at you suspiciously, she still didn’t trust you completely (and a teeny bit jealous of the attention you were getting from Zen). 

 

Zack looked at his phone. “V just messaged me. He said he’s gonna be late and asked us to continue first without him.”

 

Jumin cleared his throat. “Very well then, let’s get started with a few simple questions first”

 

“Jean, how did you get the messenger app?”

 

You looked at him confidently and answered,

 

“I happen to stumble across it while searching for games. I’m not a hacker, really. And it was just coincidental that I bumped into Zack.” You looked at Zack and he gave you a thumbs up.

 

Before the both of you reached the coffeeshop. Zack made you promise to never break the fourth wall or tell the other members about you coming from another world.

 

“But why?”

 

“Because they’re not fourth wall breakers. So they won’t understand. You have to follow the gameplay and tell them that you just happen to stumble across the app.”

 

“But won’t it be strange if I knew almost every single thing about them?”

 

“Act like you don’t know anything then. I’m not supposed to tell you this, but we held a meeting about you after you suddenly appeared in the messenger. And V and Seven made everyone believe that you were sent here by Rika after her so-called death.”

 

You looked at him in surprise.

 

“Huh?! You know that she’s still alive?”

 

“There’re lots of things that I know that they don’t know. Anyway, we let you stay in the messenger because we want you take over Rika’s job.”

 

“As a coordinator?”

 

“Mhm, I know this is informed of such short notice. But Jumin, Seven and I know about your situation. And the only way we could find of getting you to connect with the RFA is by letting you join us. But it would’ve been weird if we just let a total stranger join the association…”

 

“So you guys told them about Rika huh.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“But the chat, between you, me and Jumin? They contain stuff about breaking the fourth wall though.”

 

“Seven helped to delete that from the other phones. So they’ll only notice us talking about scrabble lol.”

 

“And how about the apartment? Did they really agree to let me stay there? Especially Yoosung?”

 

“It was kinda implied that you didn’t have a home. And most of us are busy to take you in, so we just popped Rika’s apartment into the subject.”

 

“It’s amazing how you guys can twist things so fast.”

 

Zack chuckled.

 

“That’s why we were chosen Jean. That’s why we’re the fourth wall breakers.”

 

…

 

“Do you by any chance know Rika?”

 

“I’ve never met her before, but Zack told me a thing or two about her. And from the looks of it, I think she’s a great person!” you said, but everyone looked at you in surprise. 

 

“Wh- Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“That’s really strange coming from you Jean.” Jaehee said and looked at you suspiciously.

 

“Did I say something wrong?”

 

“It’s…not that.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“Jean,”

 

“ZACK NEVER LIKED RIKA.”

 

…

 

“Wait, WHAT?”

 

You looked at each and every one of the members. First at Jaehee, who was still staring at you suspiciously, then at Seven who looked a bit nervous (you could tell), then at Zen who was sitting next to you, he was shocked as well, then at Jumin, who looked at you calmly. Yoosung huffed and Zack looked at you nervously.

 

Who would’ve thought…Zack never admire Rika the way the others do. YOU THOUGHT EVERYONE WORSHIPPED HER. Everyone became silent as they stared at you and at each other. It was an awkward silence, if everyone was so surprised at how you said Zack complimented Rika, THEN IT MEANT THAT HE REALLY HATED HER A WHOLE BUNCH.

 

No one felt inclined to break the silence. They were all afraid of saying something that could upset the mood. But that’s when Yoosung suddenly said,

 

“And I can never understand why.”

 

Everyone looked at him. And Seven peeked at you and mouthed ‘UH OH.’ You raised your eyebrows, telling him to be more specific, but he didn’t have to be ‘more specific’, because that’s when Yoosung glared at Zack.

 

“Why? Why do you hate her so much?” he questioned Zack. Zack seemed surprisingly calm of the situation.

 

“Because I don’t think she’s that admirable.” He answered.

 

“What are you talking about? Rika helped so many people…WHAT DO YOU KNOW?”

 

“Hey, if she’s such a good person. THEN WHY DID SHE LEAVE THE RFA HUH?”

 

“She must have had her own problems. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING.”

 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING? WHAT THE HECK YOOSUNG, I PROBABLY KNOW EVEN MORE ABOUT RIKA THAN YOU.”

 

“YOU’VE NEVER EVEN MET HER! SO YOU CAN’T SAY THAT!”

 

“I’VE MET HER ALRIGHT? AND I NEVER LIKED HER.”

 

“MAYBE YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS THAT SHE’S SO POPULAR BETWEEN THE MEMBERS AND YOU’RE NOT.”

 

“SO I’M THE BAD GUY HERE? LISTEN TO YOURSELF YOOSUNG, WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT?”

 

“WHO HATED RIKA SO MUCH?”

 

“SHE SUICIDED FOR PIT’S SAKE YOOSUNG! SHE WASN’T IN HER RIGHT MIND!”

 

“SHE WAS PROBABLY STRESSED OUT BECAUSE OF HOW YOU TREATED HER!”

 

“SO I’M THE ONE TO BLAME BECAUSE OF HER DEATH?”

 

“OBVIOUSLY!”

 

“ARGH! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!”

 

“YOU WERE INVITED INTO THE RFA BECAUSE OF HER, AND YOU’RE HERE BECAUSE OF HER. IF IT WASN’T FOR RIKA, YOU WOULDN’T BE HERE TO JOIN THE MEETING!”

 

“V WAS THE ONE WHO INVITED ME OKAY?”

 

“AND THAT’S PROBABLY ONE OF THE STUPIDEST THINGS V’S EVER DONE!”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT? MAYBE YOU’RE RIGHT!”

 

“OF COURSE I’M RIGHT!”

 

Zack slammed his cup of hot chocolate onto the table.

 

“THAT’S IT, I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE.”

 

“I’M QUITTING.”

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter! For those who are having holidays too, I hope your holidays were better than mine! Happy Holidays! For those who are still working, your time to relax will come, I promise! But for now, do your best! But remember, health is always No 1. If you guys are feeling down, Tell Me! I'll get send the RFA members to cheer you right up! (Don't forget to leave Kudos! Love from me and the RFA!!) XXD


	6. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finally came in, but the meeting wasn't as smooth as planned. Especially with the two youngest boys fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Crystalkinght, I have been thinking about your idea, and it's PERFECT for the storyline! But I won't be using it just yet, maybe I will when things get heated (maybe when Mint Eye showed up? I dunno...won't tell just yet;;;). Just wait for it, okay anon?

Chapter Six ~ Connection

Everyone stared at Zack in surprise as he said the one thing they never thought he would,

 

QUITTING.

 

Yoosung still wasn’t in his right mind and shouted back, “FINE! SUIT YOURSELF! WE DON’T NEED YOU HERE ANYWAY.”

 

Everyone tried to stop him, but Zack got up and went straight for the door. Before he could open it, someone else opened the door from the outside. Zack looked at the guy before walking past him.

 

It was V. He looked at Zack in surprise, but before he could call him, Seven said to Yoosung, “Now you’ve done it! Zack has an important role in the RFA, and now you just shooed him off like some chicken.”

 

Yoosung seemed to realise what he had done and looked at everyone in panic. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to chase him away…what have I done? GUYS!! What do I do??”

 

“You shouldn’t have said all those things Yoosung. Not everyone can admire Rika the way you admire her.” Jaehee muttered, making sure V didn’t hear what she said.

 

“I know…but I still don’t understand why he doesn’t like her.”

 

“He must have his own reasons. You better go chase him before he really thinks about quitting. You know how stubborn he can be.” Zen told Yoosung.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go get him.” Yoosung got up and headed for the door. He saw V standing there, but didn’t say anything to him and went straight out.

 

V looked at Seven for explanation. “Luciel? What’s going on?”

 

“Ah…V! You’re finally here! Haha…funny story, Yoosung and Zack fought over…ice cream! Yeah…” Seven said.

 

You looked at Seven in surprise and he winked at you. Seemed like everyone didn’t want V to know about the fight between Zack and Yoosung over Rika. So you played along.

 

“Seven’s right!” you said, “There’s only one remaining ice cream in the coffeeshop, and they both wanted it.”

 

V looked at you and smiled, “So you must be Jean.”

 

“Indeed I am! And you must be the infamous photographer, V.” you smiled back. In the least V didn’t ask anything else about the ‘ice cream’ incident.

 

“Haha…I’m not famous. I just have skills in photography. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. So, how have you liked the RFA? I’m pretty sure the members have treated you well?” he asked and sat beside Jumin.

 

“I LOVE IT! The members are really nice! They’ve taken such great care of me. I don’t know how to repay all of you for your kindness to let me stay here. Please don’t say that you don’t need me to repay you, I’m not used to letting people help me without me helping them back. If you guys need anything, please let me know!” 

 

“Is that so? It seems like you’re a very considerate person, Jean. Very well, if you do want to help out. We have been discussing about making you our new coordinator. As you probably already know, the RFA holds parties to connect people and earn donations for charity. Your job, would be to answer emails from the guests and encourage them to attend the party. The more the better. I haven’t decided the date for the party yet, but in the mean time collect as many guests as you can.”

 

You wrote everything down in the note pad.

 

“Okay! I’ll collect as many guests as I can! I hope I can be of use to this organization.”

 

“You’re helping us a lot just by being the coordinator. After Rika…passed away, we never held another party. She used to be the one to lead us. But without her, we never thought we could hold parties again. But now that you’re here, you can continue her job. I hope I’m not pressuring you.” 

 

“Not at all! But I may need some help on the guests though…”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that. We will handle those.” Jaehee said.

 

“I’ll tell you about the emails when we reached the apartment later!” Seven cheerfully said.

 

You smiled at them all. “Thanks for your help! I’m still new at this…but I hope I can improve with your guidance.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be a great coordinator.” Zen encouraged.

 

“We expect good results from you.” Jumin said.

 

“Don’t pressure her. Remember that she’s still new to the RFA.” Zen said to Jumin.

 

“It is true that she is a new member. But if she doesn’t produce good results, then what’s the point of her joining the RFA?” Jumin pointed out.

 

“I don’t know whether I’ll be a good coordinator like Rika. But I’m gonna try my best! You can count on that!” You said and gave Jumin a thumbs up. Jumin looked at you in surprise while Seven laughed.

 

“Haha…you don’t have to be as good as Rika. But as long as you could encourage people to join the party, that’s enough.” Seven said.

 

“Seven’s right. Rika was a good coordinator, we don’t expect you to be as good or better than her. Just show us that you’re capable of handling the job.” Jumin said.

 

“I’ll do my best! That’s for sure!”

 

“I like your determination. It shows that you’re going to work hard. Or in the least, I hope you are.”

 

“Of course she will! I’ll be watching over her. So Jean, if I see you lazing around or anything, I’ll make sure to go in there and kick you straight out of the RFA!” Seven teased.

 

“Very funny Seven. Hmm…I wonder where Yoosung and Zack are? They’ve been gone for a long time.” You looked behind you, but there’s no sign of them.

 

“That’s right. They’re gone for a really long time for a fight over ice cream.” Seven said.

 

“Should I call them?”

 

“Give it a try.”

 

“They probably wouldn’t pick up if I called them, why don’t you try Jean?”

 

“Well, okay.”

 

You dialled Zack’s number, but it went straight to voicemail.

 

“Zack’s not picking up.” You muttered to Seven.

 

“Try calling Yoosung.”

 

So you did, after a few rings, Yoosung finally picked up.

 

“Hey Jean! What’s up?”

 

“What’s up? What’s up with YOU? Did you reach Zack? Have you two talked?”

 

“Yep, I did. Don’t worry! We made up. It took some convincing, but Zack’s one of my bestest friends! We wouldn’t throw our friendship away because of some silly argument.”

 

You breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you two made up. Where are the both of you anyway? I tried calling Zack but, he didn’t pick up.” 

“Lol, he’s right here! His phone died. But you can talk to him through my phone! Do you want to talk him right now?”

 

“Sure I guess.”

 

…

 

“Hi Jean.”

 

“Zack! Are you okay?”

 

“…of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“You stomped right out of the coffeeshop after saying that you’ll quit the RFA.”

 

“…and?”

 

“And…and what?”

 

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you.”

 

“You’re confusing me.”

 

“What are we talking about right now?”

 

“…I DON’T KNOW!”

 

“If you don’t know, then I don’t know either.”

 

“…”

 

“STOP REPLYING SO DUMBLY ZACK.”

 

You heard him laugh from the other end of the phone.

 

“You’re really funny Jean.” he laughed.

 

“…”

 

“WERE YOU MESSING WITH ME?”

 

“HAHA…You’re a smart girl Jean. Yes, I AM MESSING WITH YOU.”

 

“It’s not even funny.”

 

“It’s funny that you were completely fooled by it.”

 

“…Fooled by what?”

 

“…fooled by the trick.”

 

“What trick?”

 

“OH MY GOD JEAN, I WAS TEASING YOU LIKE, A MINUTE AGO.”

 

“You were?”

 

“Yes I was.”

 

“What were you teasing me about?”

 

“I WAS TEASING YOU ABOUT- WAIT.”

 

“You’re messing with me now, aren’t you?”

 

This time, you laughed.

 

“You’re right! That IS FUNNY!”

 

“…THAT’S NOT FUNNY.”

 

“AHAHAHA!!!”

 

“…STOP.”

 

“As long as you stop fooling around, then I will too.”

 

“…FINE.”

 

“Now that’s a good pup!”

 

“…PUP?”

 

“Yep, I call people I like PUP.”

 

“OH, uhm…then, if you call me pup…”

 

“Can I call you Jelly?”

 

“Jelly?”

 

“Yep. Cause you’re a real BEAN! And I think jelly beans are the best type of beans. And YOU’RE the best type of jelly bean I’ve met. Wait, that came out weird.”

 

You chuckled, but was secretly happy. No one’s ever given you a nickname before. Except the time when Seven called you a monkey…wait, Seven was the FIRST one to give you a nickname. Usually people give people nicknames when they like you, right? Does that mean Seven liked you as a friend? But you’ve been treating him so badly…

 

“Hello…? Jean?”

 

“Hmm? Oh! Sure! You can call me Jelly, as long as it doesn’t have any other funny meaning behind it…”

 

“I don’t give nice people like you bad nicknames.”

 

“Oh? How about the bad ones?”

 

“They suffer from my wrath.”

 

You laughed even harder. Seven watched you from afar, wondering what made you so happy.

 

After a few minutes catching up with Zack, he passed the phone back to Yoosung.

 

“Hello again Jean! You two have been talking on the phone for quite some time. What were you guys chatting about?”

 

“Nothing much. Just telling him what happened at the meeting. Are you two coming back?”

 

“I don’t think so. The meeting should be over by the time we get there. So there’s no use. Too bad though…I was thinking of hanging out with you after the meeting. But, hey! There’s always next time, right?”

 

“…why don’t we just do it?”

 

“…You mean, hang out?”

 

“Yeah. We could meet up somewhere. You up for it?”

 

“Of course! Where should we meet?” Yoosung’s excited voice came from the other end of the phone.

 

“How about the park?”

 

“The one right outside the coffeeshop?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Sure! I’ll be there. Just wait for me, okay?”

 

“Okay! I’ll be there once the meeting is over.”

 

“I guess I’ll see you then.”

 

“Yep, see you later!”

 

“See you.”

 

You hung up and skipped happily towards the table. Seven looked up.

 

“Hey! What’s my little monkey so excited about?” He asked.

 

“I’m just hanging out with Yoosung later.” You replied shortly.

 

“Don’t I get an invitation?”

 

“Seven, YOU DON’T HAVE TO FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE.”

 

“That wasn’t why I wanted to tag along.”

 

“Then?”

 

“I just…wanted to get to know you.”

 

You looked at him silently as he waited for your answer.

 

“No.”

 

You sat beside Zen and signalled the others to continue the meeting. Everyone noticed how you shut Seven down, but didn’t ask you about it. As the meeting continued, you realised how Seven rarely talked or give opinions. You felt bad…but he should understand that you wanted to get to know Yoosung personally, right?

 

Besides, he took you to the apartment alone. That was more than enough time to get to know you, right?

 

“That should be enough for today. I hope everyone will help Jean with her new job and send in guests to her.” V said as he got up.

 

“Of course.”

 

“We will help as much as we can.”

 

“I’ll start looking for guests right away!”

 

Seven was the only one who didn’t respond. He packed up his laptop and got up to leave. You looked at him guiltily, but let him leave. As you watched him, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked over to see Zen.

 

“Don’t worry about Seven, he should understand that you wanted to hang out with Yoosung. Maybe next time it’s my turn.” He gave you the smile that would usually make you melt. But this time, you just felt so empty. What was this feeling? Why were you feeling so bad? You treated people you hated like this in the past, but you didn’t feel as bad. So why were you feeling it now?

 

You tried to shrug it off as you said your goodbyes to everyone and headed for the door. But even when you reached the park, you still felt it. The sense of guilt, for treating Seven that way. The look on his face as you shut him down was so…SAD.

 

You’ve never seen him so sad before, except during the time in the game when he mentioned his parents and Saeran. Maybe you were treating him wrong, maybe you should try to get to know him, the REAL him for once and push all those bad memories aside.

 

“Jean!!”

 

You looked behind you to see Yoosung running towards you.

 

“Yoosung! You’re here!”

 

“Hey!” he panted and looked at you cheerfully. “I’ve been calling you, didn’t you hear me?”

 

You shrugged. “No, sorry. I was too lost in my own thoughts. Here,”

 

You handed him the smoothie he ordered at the coffeeshop. “You didn’t touch it, so I got them to pack it up for you.”

 

“Thanks a lot! I’m thirsty! Oh, I should’ve got you something too. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. Shall we take a walk?”

 

“Lets go!”

 

You two walked down a path and talked about each other. You didn’t reveal too much about yourself, but Yoosung understood. He avoided asking too many questions about you either. The two of you ended up talking about the other RFA members.

 

“So, do you have any questions about them? Anyone you’re curious about?” He asked.

 

“Hmm, there is someone I’m really curious about.”

 

Yoosung looked at you, “Who is it?”

 

You looked back at him. “What kind of person is Zack?”

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are almost over (for me anyway), so I won't be posting everyday starting Wednesday since school will start soon. But I'll make sure to update soon! For now, I'll keep posting more chapters! I hope you guys enjoy my work ^^


	7. Mostly About the New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know more about Zack...but he's one of the most secretive ones in the RFA, you already know the others well (you played the game loads of times lmao). Will you get to know him better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for this week! I hope you guys enjoyed my work <3 (I'll post again next week, I promise!)

Chapter Seven ~ Mostly about the new guy

 

“Zack? You’re curious about Zack? Are you sure?” Yoosung asked for the tenth time.

 

“For the last time Yoosung, YES. Why do you keep asking me that?”

 

“Well, to be honest, next to Seven and V, he’s the most secretive one in the RFA. So it’s really hard for me to say anything.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“He never he really shares about himself. We don’t even know his real name lol. If you really want to know more about him, you should ask either V or Seven. They’re the closest to him in the RFA.”

 

“Can’t I just ask Zack himself?”

 

“It’s no use, he wouldn’t answer. I tried asking him, but he just avoided the subject and would ask about LOLOL instead. He’s pretty good at the game lol. ”

 

“It’s probably very busybody of me to be asking about this so soon after joining the RFA huh.”

 

“Haha…no it’s not. You want to get to know us well, right? So ask as many questions as you want. I WILL ANSWER THEM ALL! Except, maybe about those three guys. Even I don’t know that much about those three even after years knowing with them.”

 

“Okay, I will avoid asking questions about them, but could you in the least tell me what Zack’s role is in the RFA?”

 

“Haha…THAT’S EASY! You see, he’s like, the CONNECTOR, for the RFA. He rarely goes to school, so it meant that he had the most free time among all of us. And you may not know him that much yet, but Zack’s a very considerate guy. So in his free time, he would visit the rest of the RFA members. Each and every one of us are always stressed out about something, so he would be the listener. And would give us opinions of his own.”

 

“He’s the youngest out of all of us, he’s even younger than me by 3 years lol. But I have to admit, he’s very wise. The advices he gave us, are valued very much. Let me give you an example, Jaehee should be the most tired one among all of us. Zack would visit her in the office or at her home, it depends on her schedule. And he would bring some coffee and healthy food for her, so she didn’t have to eat take out or miss meals so often.”

 

“Zen, he’s a celebrity, BUT A HUGE NARCISSIST. All he cares about are his looks! And darn, Seven once dared him to kiss the prettiest person in the room, and guess what he did? HE KISSED THE MIRROR. What an idiot!”

 

“…Your point?” This kid obviously hates Zen’s narcissist attitude, but also jealous of his looks as well.

 

Yoosung chuckled embarrassed. “Well, he acts a lot. And rarely takes breaks. He believes that he has the ability to heal very fast, which is TRUE by the way. He once sprained his ankle, the doctor said it would take two weeks to recover, but he only took two DAYS! But it’s still unhealthy of him to practice without taking a break. So that’s when Zack steps in.”

 

“He forced Zen to take a break?”

 

“Something like that. Since Zen usually acts in musicals, he would need a singing partner. And trust me, Zack’s PERFECT for the job. He may not look like it. But he’s an excellent singer. Almost as amazing as Zen himself! Zen admitted that, but WOULDN’T ADMIT THE LOOKS LOL.”

 

“Wow…so Zack forced him to take a break? In exchange for him to sing along?”

 

“Yeah, so Zen had to agree. As for Seven, well, his hacking job really takes up most of his time, there were times when Zack couldn’t do anything to help him, but he would in the least bring in some food for him. Seven and Zack are really close, there were times when Zack would sometimes hang out at his place and just chill there.”

 

“Then there’s Jumin. It would be hard for Zack to visit him at his house since the cat’s there lol. But he would visit Jumin at his office though! Ehem…you probably see Jumin as a really proper guy. HE IS. And he only cares about work and cats lol. He thinks that everything else is a waste of time…UNTIL ZACK, MANAGED TO ENCOURAGE HIM TO PLAY.”

 

You looked at Yoosung in surprise, “HE TAUGHT JUMIN HOW TO PLAY?!!”

 

“YES. It’s unbelievable, I KNOW. But somehow Zack managed to get Jumin to like board games. The first one Jumin was interested in was Monopoly. Then there’s snakes and ladders…and card games too. Recently, Zack’s been trying to teach him SCRABBLE.”

 

“Haha…yeah. I saw Zack trying to explain to Jumin what Scrabble was lol.”

 

“That was funny wasn’t it? Well, in the least he finally knows how to enjoy life for a sec. Then there’s ME. I don’t work, not yet. But I do have homework and tests though!”

 

“I’d find it hard to believe if you said he helped you reduce your stress. BECAUSE I DOUBT YOU EVEN FIND THE TIME TO STUDY.”

 

“No use lying to you I guess, and here I was trying to be a good boy! Well, he forced me to stop playing LOLOL till I finished my assignments. If it wasn’t him, the others would bother me through the messenger. Bugging me to study and stuff. And sometimes I would grow mad with the schoolwork and just yell at him that just because he didn’t go to school, IT DIDN’T MEAN HE COULD JUST ASK ME TO STUDY. But he remained calm, and would tell me that it was for my own good.”

 

“I’d agree with him on this one. Sorry Yoosung, but school is important at your age!” You looked at him in the eye. He looked surprised, but you just laughed.

 

“Don’t you go to school Jean? Aren’t you 19?”

 

“Yeah, I am. But I quit school at a very young age. I don’t really wish to talk about it if you mind.”

 

“It’s fine! No worries. Anyway, is there anything else you wanna know?”

 

“Well, Zack did mention that he lives with V. Is that true?”

 

“It is. I heard that V and Zack had a past with Rika, but they never told anyone about it. Not even Seven. Those three are ALWAYS keeping secrets from us! Seriously, what’s the point of having an association IF WE DON’T TRUST EACH OTHER?”

 

Yoosung looked fed up, so you tried your best to turn things around.

 

“Relax Yoosung, they must have their own reasons. Heck, I join this organization without knowing anything!”

 

Yoosung laughed. “Well, I hope you enjoy being in the RFA! You won’t regret it, I PROMISE!”

 

“I’m pretty sure I won’t.”

 

Yoosung smiled and the both of you strolled along the path. There was greenery everywhere, and it felt so refreshing and calming. You closed your eyes and slowly inhaled the fresh air.

 

“It’s been sometime since I’ve breathed fresh air. Do you come here often? Fresh air usually helps me think and clear my mind.”

 

“Does it? Well, I used to come here with Seven and Zack to have fun, but those two have been busy lately, especially Seven. So I rarely come here, even if I do, I never really thought about clearing my thoughts here.”

 

“You should give it a try.” You led him to a bench and asked him to sit down. 

 

“Close your eyes, and feel the peacefulness flow through you. I don’t know what kind of problems you have, but think about them.”

 

The first thing Yoosung thought of was Rika, he clenched his fists, “Ugh…V never told me about Rika…about what really made her suicide. I’ve been asking him that for years, but he never answered…”

 

“That’s right. Think about them. Now, it may be hard, but slowly inhale, inhale deeply. Put all your anger into it.”

 

Yoosung followed your instructions and breathed in deeply, but he could feel the anger inside him about to burst. He kept it in though, and patiently waited for your next instruction.

 

“Stop for a moment or two, think about it, why would V do that? Why would he hide everything from you? Think about the good stuff, you’ve been thinking that he doesn’t trust you, but he does. Try to think the other way around.”

 

“I can’t Jean…”

 

“Just try, I know you can.”

 

It was hard, but Yoosung tried to manage it. ‘V’s doing this for me…V’s doing this for me…’

 

You knew he couldn’t keep it up for long, his hatred for V was strong. So before he could protest, you immediately added,

 

“Okay, now, LET IT ALL OUT. All your anger, your hatred, your problems, push them all away. Think about the future, what could you look forward to? Don’t let these thoughts and troubles stop you. Just think of them as obstacles.”

 

Yoosung really did let it all out, all the anger…hatred…troubles…he pushed them all away. IT FELT GOOD, you were right. But it got him thinking, What could he look forward to? He’d always wanted to become a vet, but would it come true? Does he have the courage to do it? Does he have the knowledge? Rika wasn’t there to support him anymore…but the others were there. They were always there for him through tough times. He knew, THAT THEY WOULD SUPPORT HIM NO MATTER WHAT. And now that you’re here, he could gain the confidence.

 

You looked at him. He looked calmer than before. His eyes were still closed, so he was still in ‘The Zone’ as you called it. So you let him think and sat quietly beside him, trying not to make any sound.

 

‘Rika wanted me to be a magician. How could I be a magician? Without her, what could I do? She’s the magician, not me…” The negative thoughts were about to pile in, it was really hard for Yoosung to not think badly. Rika was his light, without her, he felt so empty. Now that she’s gone, what could he do?

 

“Yoosung,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. Just…thinking.”

 

“About Rika?”

 

“Yeah. She was my EVERYTHING Jean. You’ve never met her before, but if you did. You two would’ve been best friends.”

 

You cringed at that. BEST FRIENDS? Wasn’t that a little…TOO FAR? You didn’t really like what she did, but it didn’t mean you HATED her. But you just…didn't like her. It wasn’t the same thing. You were about to protest, but Yoosung was looking at you straight in the eye. You saw hope in his velvet eyes, so you had to agree with him. He was already in a good mood, you didn’t want to spoil that.

 

“I think so too.” You said and smiled at him.

 

“Really? You do?”

 

“Of course! I’m sorry about earlier, it was…SEVEN who told me how great Rika was, not Zack.” You lied through your teeth. Neither of them even mentioned Rika, but you had to cover up your tracks. 

 

You phone buzzed, it was a text from Jaehee.

 

Jaehee: Mr Han told me to recommend you to invite the Director of King of Highlights. It’s a company he recently had a meeting with, they look for suitable people to advertise their products. What do you think?

 

You smiled, the very first guest! 

 

Jean: Sure Jaehee! Maybe next time you could look for Zen’s fan club to be invited;;; I can’t wait to meet Zen again! He’s so…HOT.

 

Jaehee: …

 

Jaehee: !!!

 

Jaehee: ARE YOU A FAN OF ZEN?

 

Jean: Try to guess. I watched SPICY JALAPENO TOPPING like 20 times!

 

Jaehee: 21!!!

 

Jaehee: Well, Jean.

 

Jaehee: Welcome to the club!

 

Jaehee: *whip hair emoji

 

Jaehee: I’m glad we have something in common.

 

Jean: Me too^^

 

Jaehee: I have to go complete some more assignments. We’ll talk later Jean.

 

Jean: Okay, good luck with your assignments Jaehee.

 

Jaehee: ^^

 

Jaehee: Thank you.

 

You jumped up and down gleefully as Yoosung watched you, feeling confused.

 

“What is it Jean?” He asked curiously.

 

You looked at him bright-eyed, “Yoosung, I HAVE MY VERY FIRST GUEST!!”

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you get to know Zack, a plot will unveal (is that a word? lol). Just wait for it, okay? Once I wrote more about the new guy and you guys get to know him better, maybe I'll start another story about his route. That is, IF you guys like him. Just tell me whether you think it's a good idea! Love from Oya (that's me!!!) meow~ (Oh, and don't forget to leave Kudos!!)


	8. First Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finally gets her first email. But Seven seemed to figure out that she didn't like him all that much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I got stuck at one point and didn't start again till a day later. I'm supposed to send this about...either Friday or Saturday? I don't know, depends on my scedule. Hope you enjoy this anyway^^   
> ~admin 707
> 
> Hello! I'm admin Jaehee and am a co-creator of this fanfic! Make no mistake though, all the chapters were written by the original writer admin 707. I just help out from time to time with ideas and stuff lmao. See you later and have a pleasant day! ^^  
> ~admin Jaehee

Chapter Eight ~ First Email

“I’ll make sure to look for possible guests too!” Yoosung’s voice came from the other end of the phone.

 

“Thanks Yoosung, I appreciate the help.”

 

“No problem! I may be a gamer, but I can be useful to the RFA too!”

 

“I’m already here, let’s talk later Yoosung.”

 

“Okay! Remember to log into the chatroom tonight!”

 

“I will. Bye!”

 

“Bye!”

 

As you reached the apartment, you ended the phone call with Yoosung. He badly wanted to follow you, but he knew Seven wouldn’t allow that, so he accompanied you to the bus stop and went his own way.

 

You were really excited to get started on the email. You didn’t know whether you’d do a good job without the options, but in the least, you had to show that you were trying, just like Jumin said. 

 

“If I fail to invite this guest, there will always be another.” You muttered and typed in your password before entering your room. 

 

…

 

“BOO!!”

 

“KIARGHHHH!!! SEVEN!!”

 

Seven laughed as he crawled out from under the bed.

 

“Did I scare ya?”

 

You looked at Seven in disbelief, “Have you been there the entire time?”

 

“I’ve been here since the meeting finished. Since you wanted to hang out with Yoosung personally, I decided to hang out with you personally too! What took you so long? I told you to come back here before 7.”

 

“No you didn’t. You said you’d explain to me about the emails, that’s all.”

 

“And that also PROVES that you should be here earlier to answer emails.”

 

“You’re just mad that you had to wait for three hours under the bed.”

 

“…So what if I am?”

 

You sighed and couldn’t help but chuckle at the guy.

 

“You idiot…now, where can I get started?”

 

Seven took out some documents from his bag (which he hid under the bed too) and handed it over to you.

 

“What are these?”

 

“Documents and some information on the guests we’ve invited before. It may come in handy. Now, you know how to answer emails from your phone, right?”

 

You nodded and took out your phone to check out the email inbox. There was an unread email from The Director of King of Highlights. Seven peeked over your shoulder and smiled cheekily. “It’s your first day officially joining the RFA, and you already have an email! Wow!”

 

You looked at him. “Have any guests to recommend?”

 

At that, he looked at you bright-eyed and immediately took out his phone and went through his gallery. You had a bad feeling even before he shoved his phone at you, revealing the picture of longcat. 

 

“What about Longcat, Meow?” Seven meowed.

 

“Seriously Seven? A cat?”

 

“Oh come on…I know you think it’s cute meow~”

 

“…You can’t invite a cat to a party. IT’S A GODDAMN CAT.”

 

“Yes you can!”

 

“No you can’t.”

 

“Come on Jean~”

 

“NO.”

 

“…But that means you’ll lose one guest.”

 

“As long as I don’t invite a cat to the party, then I don’t mind.”

 

“….why do you hate me so much?”

 

“W-what?”

 

This was getting personal...how could he just change the subject like that? And most importantly,WHERE DID HE GET THAT IDEA FROM?

 

“Do you really hate me THAT much? That you’d even push away a possible guest?”

 

“I don’t hate you…”

 

“Yes you do. You’ve been showing it since the very first time we meet.”

 

You took the documents and went through it, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

“I don’t hate you Seven. And that’s my final answer.”

 

“Then why are you avoiding eye contact?”

 

You turned and looked at Seven, trying to prove to him that he was wrong. But no words came out, and you ended up just staring at him.

 

“If you don’t like me. Then just say so. I’ll stay out of your way.”

 

He turned and took out his laptop and started typing on it.

 

“Have an ID with you?”

 

“..Yes.”

 

“Money?”

 

“uhm..”

 

Shit, you can’t tell him you only had about a hundred dollars on you. He’d think you were poor or something. But then again, he might be able to arrange something for you. Maybe get a job? But what kind of job can you even get? You didn’t even finish elementary school.

 

“Well?”

 

“..no. Not that much.”

 

He typed more into his laptop. “Give me your ID.”

 

“What do you need it for?”

 

“I need it to register you into this world.”

 

“Oh.”

 

You gave him your ID and watched as he typed numbers and a bunch of codes you didn’t understand. But a few minutes later, his phone started ringing. Seven picked it up with a huff without looking at the caller’s ID.

 

“What? I’m busy here.”

 

You noticed Seven’s cheerful expression had changed right after he thought that you didn’t like him. Seven hung up the phone call and started packing.

 

“I’m assuming that you know who Vanderwood is. He just called me and I need to get back to work. Come by my place tomorrow night and bring along your ID. I haven’t finished creating a profile for you yet.” He said and slung his bag.

 

“Don’t be too late.”

 

Seven left. And as soon as he did, you slumped across the bed, exhausted and puzzled. How did he get that idea? Were you too obvious?

 

You thought back all the moments when you were with him. And sure enough, you’d always push him away. Even the first day you two met, you refused to sit next to him. And you could see how hurt he was from that.

 

Then you shouted at him for being a busybody. Didn’t allow him to join you and Yoosung for a walk. Dang, that’s a lot. And it’s only the second day meeting the RFA.

 

But as much as you hated him, deep down, you could feel that this was all wrong. To hate him because of something he didn’t do. But letting out all your anger at him because of the wrong you did? It’s making you feel guilty by each minute. But you grew up believing that admitting one’s fault means that she’s a coward.

 

“But then again, Seven is the one who suffers. Not me…”

 

You sighed and tried to get your mind off of it by answering the new email. The boss of the company was very picky and kept asking you about the perfect model for his products. But you kept patient and recommended Zen since he’s into these kind of stuff.

 

“You certainly have a good taste. And I am very excited to be seeing you at the party. Have a pleasant day.”

 

FINALLY! You were answering his questions for an hour. So you were glad when he finally sent you that last email. In the least you already got one confirmed guest. 

 

“BEEP!” Your phone beeped, notifying you that a new chatroom had opened. You already promised Yoosung to join earlier, so you entered the chatroom to see Yoosung, Zen and Jumin.

 

~Jean has entered the chatroom~

 

Yoosung: Jean!! You’re here!

ZEN: Hi Jean.

Jean: Hey you two^^

Jean: Jumin, I already confirmed with the King of Highlights and he said he will come.

Jumin: You do your job very well. The director praised you a lot during our meeting. I will make sure to recommend more guests for the party.

Yoosung: Speaking of guests, I already found a possible club who might want to join!

Jean: Who?

Yoosung: The best people the world has ever known!

ZEN: Are they your LOLOL friends again?

Yoosung: …

Yoosung: Too obvious?

ZEN: *speechless emoji

ZEN: What do you think?

Jumin: As long as they’re possible guests. It’s better to try and invite them.

Yoosung: Yey!

Yoosung: What do you think Jean?

Yoosung: They’re ranked the no.1 LOLOL group in the world!

Yoosung: And maybe if you invite them, I may be able to convince them to let me join their group!

Yoosung: *happy emoji

ZEN: That’s all that you actually care about?

ZEN: Jean, if you don’t want to invite them. I understand.

ZEN: I can find more worthy guests for you.

ZEN: Since women are so attracted to my charms, I’ll easily get them to join the party.

Yoosung: *sigh emoji

Jumin: It’s your choice whether you want to invite them.

Jean: Actually,

Jean: I think they’ll make great guests!

Yoosung: HOORAY!!!

Yoosung: *celebrate emoji

Yoosung: I’ll contact them right away!

Yoosung: Thank you for making my dream come true Jean!

Jean: Haha…I’m just doing my job Yoosung^^

Yoosung: I better go and get them to email you.

Yoosung: Talk to you later Jean^^

~Yoosung has left the chatroom~

ZEN: Jean, you didn’t have to invite those people just to make Yoosung happy.

Jean: I’m not.

Jean: I really want to invite them Zen. Please don’t worry!

ZEN: How can I not worry?

ZEN: You’re the RFA’s princess, of course I worry.

Jumin: Are you flirting right now?

ZEN: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

Jumin: Instead of wasting time flirting, why don’t you ‘use your charms’ and find guests for the party.

ZEN: What the-

ZEN: WHY YOU POMPOUS JERK!

ZEN: *angry emoji

Jumin: I can’t see why women are so attracted to you.

Jumin: You are not as productive as me.

Jumin: And you are allergic to cats.

ZEN: You wanna compete?

Jean: You guys;;;

ZEN: Jean can be the judge.

Jumin: This is a waste of time.

Jumin: I might as well go and feed Elizabeth 3rd.

~Jumin has left the chatroom~

ZEN: He didn’t even say goodbye.

ZEN: SO RUDE.

Jean: lol Zen…

ZEN: Hmm? My manager is calling me.

ZEN: I’m afraid I have to end this lovely chat with you.

Jean: Go on ahead wonderful Zen.

ZEN: *love emoji

ZEN: Let’s talk often Jean.

Jean: Okay.

~ZEN has left the chatroom~

~Jean has left the chatroom~

 

Your phone beeped again, another email.

 

You sighed and read the email.

 

“The leader of the DRAGONIC FLAMES is here!! You know who we are don’t you? An awesome player, Yoosung Kim told us to contact you for this, party? But first of all, can you tell me how do you attack the monster? Is it Ctrl C or Ctrl S?”

 

This, was going to be a long night.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pray that I can finish the next chapter in a week's time. I have classes, marching practice, and an exam is coming up. So if I didn't post a chapter any time soon, you prob know why. But I'll try my best to finish it up, writing's one of my favourite past time anyway! <3


	9. It's His Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack tries to change Jean's point of view of Seven. But through his messages, Jean could sense that something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this last night, THANK GOODNESS. It's a bit shorter than the rest, but I figured this would do for now since I have to spend my writing time to study. Hope you like this^^

Chapter Nine ~ It’s His Fault

As you finished the very last email, you breathed a sigh of relief before slumping over your bed. Being a coordinator was hard work, you never thought it would be this exhausting to only answer emails, it seemed like you had underestimated the game’s MC’s job.

 

You glanced at the clock, it was 3am. Pretty late, but you weren’t in the mood to go to bed, as soft as the pillows were. You picked up your phone and stared at it, would anyone be up at this hour? “Well, might as well check huh.”

 

~Jean has entered the chatroom~

Jean: Is anyone up?

Jean: No one? Well, fine.

 

You were just about to leave the chatroom when someone entered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

~Zack has entered the chatroom~

Jean: Zack?

Zack: Oh, hey Jean.

Zack: Why aren’t you sleeping yet?

Jean: Not really in the mood;;;

Jean: You?

Zack: Just working on comic dubs. 

Jean: Ah…are you always up this late?

Zack: Well, the RFA knows me as the 3 am guy. If anyone wants to talk to me about something important, I’ll always be here 3 in the morning sharp.

Jean: But what if it’s personal?

Zack: The 3am chats are usually deleted by Seven. It’s become a common thing.

Zack: I guess you’re my guest tonight;;;

Jean: lol, yeah I guess.

Zack: Have anything to talk about?

Jean: Not exactly, I was wondering if I could entertain myself by chatting with the late nighters here.

Zack: Hmm…well then, let ME entertain you^^

Jean: Hmm?

Zack: You can tell me anything Jean. I’m probably the only one who knows everyone truly around here. Since I tend to visit them and talk to them at this hour.

Jean: I’m fine^^ Really.

Zack: …You sure?

Zack: I notice that you’re uncomfortable being around Seven. At first, I thought that you were just shy after meeting him for the first time and probably because he was your favourite character in the game. But you were acting too harsh towards him, so that couldn’t be it.

Zack: Is there a specific reason why you’re avoiding him?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shoot. WAS IT TOO OBVIOUS TOO EVERYONE? You could just leave the chatroom, but the way he asked you just stopped you from doing it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zack: Jean?

Jean: Ah..? Yeah, maybe…

Zack: Please don’t hesitate to tell me. I won’t tell anyone.

Zack: I understand the hesitation, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But please know that keeping everything to yourself isn’t healthy for you..

Jean: Well…

Jean: As long you promise to not tell anybody;;

Zack: *zips mouth emoji

Zack: Ah prommiseee~

Jean: lol, okay then.

Jean: For the first 14 years, my life was perfect. I had my parents to count on and we never had to worry about money or food. I guess you could say that we’re pretty well off;;;

Jean: I even have the MM game! It practically made my life even more perfect than it already was.

Jean: And Seven…HE WAS MY FAVOURITE.

Zack: Oh?

Jean: Haha..yeah. I always expect calls from him. And would talk to him like he was actually listening to me^^

Zack: What changed that?

Jean: What changed that? HIM.

Jean: One night, when my parents went out to get food. I was at the dining table joining a chatroom.

Jean: AND HE CALLED ME.

Zack: You must’ve been pretty excited.

Jean: Are you kidding? I WAS PRACTICALLY SHAKING.

Jean: But before I could answer….MY MOM CALLED.

Jean: And being the BIG IDIOT I AM, I answered Seven’s call instead of my mom’s. The next thing I know, the police came and notified me that my parents had gotten into an accident and died at the scene…

Zack: Jean…

Jean: And because of that, I blamed Seven for everything. Even though I knew it wasn’t exactly his fault, it was the game, and MINE. But I don’t want to admit that it’s mine…it makes me WEAK. And I’m NOT WEAK.

Jean: I was adopted by the rich Anchor snobs. They treated me like I was their maid, but they barely had the decency to give me a comfortable room to sleep in or give me good food to eat. They gave me an old abandoned warehouse to sleep in and only garbage to eat.

Jean: …I even self harmed myself because of that. And I- tried to suicide…

Zack: …Okay…you’re not doing it anymore..right?

Jean: No, doing that makes me weak.

Zack: I see…

Jean: Well, that’s my childhood.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You didn’t realize how much you had been telling him until you sent that last text. You groaned and wanted to kick yourself, SUICIDE? DID YOU REALLY WANT TO TELL A GUY YOU BARELY JUST MET THAT YOU TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? ANYONE WOULD’VE STAYED AWAY!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But Zack acted calm in the whole situation.

 

Zack: I see the problem here.

Zack: You’re afraid of admitting that the phone call incident was your fault, so you tried to convince yourself that it makes you weak…am I right?

Jean: You- you got it right…but, how? I never thought anyone would understand.

Zack: …I’ve seen these kinds of situations before. And in this case, you’re afraid to admit that that it’s your fault for answering Seven’s call instead of your mom’s, so you listed it as making yourself weak…and tried to make yourself better by blaming it on Seven.

Zack: Thing is, Jean, admitting your fault doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger, in fact.

Zack: It proves that you know what you did was wrong and you’re not afraid to admit it. Blaming your fault on others doesn’t only make you worse, it hurts others too. Like Seven, he really wants to get to know you Jean. Doesn’t it hurt him if you treated the others so nicely yet treated HIM so badly? For something he never did?

Jean: I guess…

Zack: I know, it’s hard to admit it’s your fault, but it’ll make everything right, I promise. All you have to do is apologize to Seven, tell him the truth about why you had been avoiding him, and make things right between the two of you.

Jean: But…what if I get nightmares? It might haunt me that it was really my fault for missing the very last call from my mom…

Zack: Don’t you get nightmares already?

Jean: …yes

Zack: That’s your mind telling you to let it go. Admit it’s your fault, and move on with life.

Zack: Plus, you said Seven was your favourite. Now that you get to meet him in real life, don’t you want to get to know him better?

Jean: Well, I AM interested in getting to know him actually;;;

Zack: Well then? Make up with him the first chance you get! Don’t let your past get in the way of the future.

Zack: …Or else you’ll end up like me…

Jean: Huh?

Zack: uhm, I mean I have to go.

Zack: I have comic dubs to finish!

Jean: Wait Zack-

~Zack has left the chatroom~

Jean: …

~Jean has left the chatroom~

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“…OR ELSE YOU’LL END UP LIKE ME…”

 

What did he mean by that?

 

And he didn’t even ask any questions about you almost commiting suicide! 

 

‘What is he hiding…?’

 

Those texts he sent you really bothered you. One of the main things you know about MM, is that every single word counts. And nothing should be ignored, or else you’ll get the BAD END.

 

Your hand hovered above the texts to Zack, hesitating to ask him about earlier.

 

“But that’s the game, this is real life. It should be different…right?”

 

“He’s fine…I probably misunderstood his words. He wouldn’t want to be disturbed in the middle of his work.”

 

You finally exited the game and fiddled with your phone in your hand, as you shut your eyes close…

 

But that, was about to be one of the BIGGEST mistakes you ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take some time before I repost another chapter, I have exams this week and I have to study, or else I'll get bad grades T_T Hope you enjoy anyway!


	10. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean manages to apologise to Seven (without dying lol). But he gave her an important task of chatting with Zack often because he had a past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to push this till next week tbh, but a commenter just made my day^^ So here you go! An early episode! Admin Jaehee (@CrystalKnight) started giving me ideas for the future episodes when things get extra heated, so feel free to ask her any questions if you have any, but address who you're forwarding the message to, or else we'll get confused XD (THE EXCITING PART OF THE STORY BEGINS HERE)  
> ~admin 707

Chapter Ten~ Apology

You were finally adjusting to life in the MM world. And you tried to get to know all the characters better by joining most of their chats. You joined their early morning chatroom, the usual early birds Jumin and Jaehee were there. And of course, Jumin was already planning another cat project.

 

Jumin: Assistant Kang, we’ll start on the project for fancy plates and tables specifically for cats tomorrow.

Jaehee: *speechless emoji

Jaehee: Really Mr Han?

 

Afternoon chat with Zen and Yoosung

_____________________________________________________________________

 

ZEN: My beauty is BEYOND COMPARISON.

Yoosung: *sigh emoji

Yoosung: Do you think I’ll ever get a girlfriend?

(You and Zen at the same time): YOUR TIME WILL COME.

 

Evening chat with Seven and Zack (which you avoided joining and only read the back logs)

 

Zack: DID YOU SEE VANDERWOOD’S FACE?

707: lololol

707: SHOULD’VE TOOK A PIC OF IT AND BRIBE HIM WITH IT.

707: You sure are lucky to survive this long after pranking Vanderwood for so many years.

Zack: It’s not like he’s my SENIOR or anything;;;

Zack: BUT I THINK HE’S GONNA KILL ME ONCE HE FINDS ME LOL.

707: Ahahaa…he’s right behind you buddy. I can see you two through the camera.

Zack: Wha-

 

When night time came, you prepared yourself to go to Seven’s house. Were you nervous? YES. About to pee your pants? 100% Well, in the least Zack was accompanying you to get there since you have no idea where Seven lives.

 

“So…how do you get past Seven’s security gate?” You asked as the both of you got onto the bus to get to the nearest bust stop.

 

“Vanderwood’s there, he’ll help us to get in…OR he’ll probably make us wait outside for three hours…” Zack scratched his head while you stared at him. 

 

“AND WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?”

 

“Ahahaa….funny joke? I kinda changed the security gate password one time, and he ended up having to answer like, a million passwords before he was allowed to get in. And that took him about…THREE HOURS?”

 

“Oh my god Zack!!” You chuckled, so Seven wasn’t the only one who could pull good pranks.

 

“I know right!” he laughed, “You should have seen his face! He was so red, I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA EXPLODE. …actually, he did. But knowing Vanderwood, he kept his composure and told me it was a waste of time and childish of me. But I know he’s just saying that because he’s annoyed with the pranks I’ve been playing on him.”

"You HAVE to show me the tricks you play some time, it gets boring up in the apartment at times."

 

He grinned, "No prob! I might ask you to help me with some pranks, so be prepared at all times! Btw, you are going to apologise to Seven...right?"

"A-ah? Apologise? Ah yeah, about that...I still haven't thought of what to say.."

 

"Tell him you were wrong, the real reason you avoided him and just, say sorry."

 

"Is it really that easy?"

 

"Nope, but I'll be there with you. So if you need anything, just give me a kick or something." 

 

"Hmm...like this?" You kicked him hard and he held his leg up in pain, "OWW! YEUP, SOMETHIN LIKE TAHT..." He moaned, and you laughed at him. 

 

Once you two reached the bunker, Zack rang the doorbell. "HELLOOOO..." He hollowed to the speaker.

 

"Who is it?"

"ZACK here. How's my buddy Vanderwood???"

 

"Tch, you again? You're not expecting me to let YOU in, right?" Vanderwood's voice came from the other end of the speaker.

 

Zack laughed nervously, "Come on Vanderwood! You know you don't mean that."

 

"YES I DO."

 

"Uhm, Zack? He IS gonna let us in...right?" You asked Zack nervously.

 

"Who's that with you?" Vanderwood asked.

 

"It's Jean! The RFA's new coordinator. She needs to see Seven urgently!"

 

"Well, okay then, SHE can come in. But I don't see any reason why you should come in too."

 

"Uhhh..."

 

You panicked at the thought of being with alone with Seven and Vanderwood, so you pushed Zack aside and begged. "Vanderwood, I need Zack to be there too, it's urgent. Please?"

 

*silence

 

The door opened and Vanderwood stood at the entrance, "You're lucky the girl's with you, or else I'll probably leave you outside for 3 hours." Zack chuckled nervously, and the three of you went to Seven's work place. He was working on a programme, and didn't even look back when you three entered. "Sev! What are you doing?" Zack grabbed Seven's shoulders and looked at the screen. You cringed, Seven wasn't the type of person who would take someone who disturbed him while he was working lightly.

 

But instead, he stretched and looked at Zack, "Just working on a programme." The codes on the screen could only be understand by experts like Seven. But Zack made fun of it by pointing at different codes and saying stuff like," This one means, ' I AM HUNGRY'. And this one means, 'TIME FOR A BREAK'. And this one means-"

 

"TIME TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING AS PUNISHMENT." "Yeah! WAIT, what?" Zack looked at Vanderwood in surprise.

 

"You heard me. We're going grocery shopping. This place needs to stock up more on real food."

 

"Aww~ So you DO care~" Seven cooed.

 

"I don't. But if stocking up food means less snack wrappers on the floor, then I'll willingly fill up your refridgerator."

 

"But-but why me?" Zack asked.

 

"As punishment for the prank you pulled last week, now hurry up." Zack had no choice but to follow Vanderwood's orders. You grabbed his jacket before he could step out. "But, what about...?"

 

Zack smiled at you, "You can do it Jean. I know you can, just remember what I said." 

 

"Zack! Hurry up!"

 

"Tell me everything tonight! That is, IF you're gonna be on." "I'll be there." You promised. And with that, he went out.

 

"You're helping me with the groceries." Vanderwood muttered. And you heard one last groan from Zack before they disappeared.

 

Seven immediately turned back to his laptop without looking at you. Being in the same room with him made you nervous. But remembering the main reason you were there, you took out your ID and purse and placed them next to him. "Here are my stuff." you muttered.

 

But Seven didn't say anything and only grabbed your stuff before starting to work on your new ID. You kicked and walked around, occasionally looking back at him. You wanted to approach him, you really did. But you were worried you might do it wrong. 'Come on Jean, just walk up to him, say sorry, tell him why I've been acting this way. And done! EASY!" You muttered to yourself. But when you tried to do it, you immediately walked away again. Why was it so hard...?

 

In the end, you just inhaled deeply and walked straight up to him. "Uhm, Seven? Can I talk to you?"

 

No response.

 

"Okay, you can listen while doing your work. Well, thing is, urm...actually I..." His ignorance made it harder for you talk, and you ended up stalling instead, "I think your place, it's REALLY MESSY! You really should clean it up, and yourself too. YOU SMELL STINKY, haven't you had a bath? And you don't even have any REAL FOOD around here, do you know how bad that is for your heal-"

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

You looked at Seven in surprise, he turned around and stared at you. "Look, I know you hate me, alright?! But you didn't have to criticize everything I have! I know I'm not like the rest, but please, just give me some peace will ya!" Tears fell onto his cheeks as he turned around and continued typing.

 

CRAP. You made it worst. You blamed him for everything again. Just like how the Anchors blamed YOU for everything, even though you tried hard to make everything right. You even promised yourself that you wouldn't treat anyone else the way they treated you. But here you are, hurting Seven again. He had such a tough childhood, his entire family abandoned him, his twin was separated from him, and you were just showing him that he wasn't worth it. And you felt bad for it. So you walked behind him and muttered,

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"I told you to stay qui- Wait, huh?"

 

You hugged him from behind and he sat up in surprise. "J-Jean! What are you..."

 

"It's all my fault." You said, "I blamed you for everything. Even after you've been through so many things when you were small, I still treat you like this..."

 

You felt tears weiling up, "I'm an idiot! I'm really really sorry Seven...it's just that...in my world, my family got into an accident and died when I was very young..and I was taken in by some rich snobs. They treated me like how I treated you!"

 

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Seven asked coldly.

 

"The night when the accident occured, I was talking to you guys. And then you called, and my mom called, AND PICKED YOURS UP INSTEAD! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER VERY LAST CALL..." You cried harder. Seven spun around swiftly and looked at you, "WHY'D YOU ANSWERED MY CALL?!" "BECAUSE YOU WERE MY FAVOURITE!" Seven looked at you in surprise.

 

You sniffed, "You were my favourite Seven...but soon after that the police came, and they told me...my family..."

 

Seven grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. You protested in surprise, he wasn't usually this clingy. "S-Seven!"

 

"It must've been tough for you to go through all that alone. Don't you need a hug?" He asked, his tone softer then any of the ones you've heard before. You stopped struggling and nodded, "It's been...5 years.."

 

Tears fell down again as you snuggled deeper into his jacket. It was weird that you two were in this position after only meeting a few days, but it felt good. His warm hug definitely satisfied all your cravings from those years before, when you really wanted someone to turn to and just...hug them, without them shrinking back or turning away.

 

"Thank you so much Saeyoung...I-I mean Seven! Sorry..."

 

Seven pulled back from you surprised, "H-How'd you...oh yeah, I forgot you knew. Haha..."

 

"So...you forgive me..?" You looked at him hopefully.

 

He looked up thoughtfully, "Hmm...maybe? Haha..don't look so worried. I forgive you. Btw, I'm impressed with how fast you can change in a matter of days."

 

"Actually, Zack motivated me to confront you. You should be thanking him." You said shyly.

 

"Zack eh? Hmm...you two are getting really close now aren't you?"

 

"I guess..."

 

"What kind of person do you think he is?"

 

"Hmm...cheerful, plays good pranks, joyful all the time."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"He really cares a lot about the RFA to be willing to use his free time to visit everyone."

 

"...That's it?"

 

"Uh....I don't know if it's just me, but I think he is hiding something."

 

Seven's eyes widened at that, "Oh?"

 

"Yeah, I think something happened in the past. And I don't think it's good..."

 

"Hmm...you have sharp senses Jean. I trust you."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Let's sit there." He brought you to a corner and you both sat down. His face turned serious.

 

"Okay Jean, thing is, Zack...didn't have such a normal childhood either. I can't say much. But I want you to chat with him often, he says that he's okay being alone most of the time since V normally goes overseas. But I doubt so, so you need to care for him. You could sense so fast that he was hiding something, that's why I think you're best for the job. The others never even thought about it, so I'm glad you came." Seven explained.

 

"Why can't you do it since you're so close to him?" you asked.

 

"I'm busy most of the time. I need someone who has to constantly check the chatroom, and since you're the coordinator, you're perfect for the job! Oh, and you have to join the 3am chatrooms to talk to him too. He's usually more open at that time, so he might just get close enough to you and tell you more about himself."

 

"So? What do you say?"

 

You looked up at him and smiled, "You can count on me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get exciting starting this episode! It's the school holidays where I am, so I'll be writing more often. Prepare yourselves for plot twists OuO  
> ~admin 707


	11. Are you...Hiding Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You entered the chatroom to talk to Zack and asked him whether he was okay. He said he was, but it was obvious that he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD SEVEN ZERO SEVEN DEFENDER OF JUSTICE IS HERE!!! Wanna know more about my new pal Zack? The next chapter might just be about him! (probably because admin 707 needs time to write about a new idea she's got..haha) So it does mean the newest chapter won't be updated till...admin 707 has finished the chapter lol, but we hope this will keep you entertained *dab PEACE!!!  
> ~707 (the real one!!!)

Chapter Eleven~ Are you...Hiding Something?

"Here are your stuff," Seven said as he passed back your wallet and your brand new IC.

 

"Thanks. And the IC...WHY'D YOU USE THAT PIC?!" you cried as you stared at your IC, you thought you look ridiculous, especially with that solemn face.

 

"I LOOK SO SOLEMN!!"

 

Seven looked at you in confusion, "Don't people normally look like that when they're taking a pic for their IC?"

 

You stared at Seven, "NO, NOT ME! In the least I smile a little. CHANGE IT!!"

 

Seven chuckled as he spun in his chair, " No can do Monkey girl, I have a programme to hack into and I have to submit it by tomorrow. Unless you have something important you need me to help with, then I'm willing to spare a few minutes."

 

"But THIS IS IMPORTANT..." You wailed, "Please Seven..."

 

"NO. Btw, shouldn't you be getting home already? It's getting late."

 

"Is it? Lemme check, I thought it's only...HOLLY SH*T IT'S 3AM. I've got to go! I promised Zack I would chat with him in the chatroom." You said as you packed your stuff.

 

"Ah...I see. Well, you better get going then. Oh, and remember what I said Jean, get close to Zack and find out more about him. You may be surprised with what he'd tell you, that is, IF YOU DID IT AND HE TRUSTS YOU COMPLETELY."

 

"But wouldn't it seem like I'm doing it because I'm curious of him?"

 

"You have the right. You're the MC Jean, let's not forget that. Even though your job is to coordinate parties, your main priority is to look after the characters here. And right now, I think Zack needs the most help among all of us."

 

'Then, what about YOU?' You thought as you looked at Seven. He lost so much when he was young, his twin especially. He needs someone to be there for him too, right?

 

Well, you can multitask.

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"You'll find out soon enough."

 

You nodded, and waved one last goodbye before heading back. Of course, Seven made sure no one was around watching you through his cameras before letting you out.

...

 

Once you were on the bus, you immediately logged into the messenger. Zack was already there, and so was Zen.

 

~Jean has entered the chatroom~

Zack: Seriously? YOU have a competitor?

ZEN: Yeah...but I'm more handsome.

Jean: Uhhh...not to be an eavesdropper.

Jean: But whoever you're up against, DOESN'T HAVE A CHANCE.

ZEN: Jean!

ZEN: And of course, YOU'RE RIGHT AS ALWAYS.

ZEN: He doesn't have a chance against me.

ZEN: And with your motivation, I'll work even harder!

ZEN: *flirting emoji

Zack: Well, seems like Zen is already motivated enough to win the role.

ZEN: Yep! I guess I better go, sorry we can't chat longer Jean.

ZEN: I have to get some beauty sleep, it's good for the skin.

Jean: haha..go ahead Zen.

Zack: Make sure you beat the guy tomorrow!

Zack: uhm, not LITERALLY.

ZEN: Thanks you two.

ZEN: I'll talk to you guys later!

ZEN: *happy emoji

~ZEN has left the chatroom~

Zack: I'm pretty sure he glares at the actor everytime they meet lol.

Jean: lol, yeah!

Zack: So, how did it go?

Jean: Well, I kinda stall at first. And it made him worse, in a way.

Jean: But we made up in the end^^

Zack: It's normal to stall when you're nervous.

Zack: But I'm glad you both made up.

Zack: See? It's not THAT bad, right?

Jean: You kidding?

Jean: I ALMOST DIED.

Jean: He kept ignoring me!

Zack: You know Seven...

Jean: Yup. Btw, how did the shopping go?

Zack: Much better than expected.

Zack: But I prob have to hide from Vanderwood all over again^^

Jean: ...what'd you do this time?

Zack: Pfffftttt....IT WAS HILARIOUS JEAN.

Zack: He told me to take ONLY healthy food to fill up Seven's fridge.

Zack: But I may or may not have sneaked a few snacks for myself.

Jean: OMG

Zack: AND HE PAID FOR EVERYTHING WITHOUT EVEN NOTICING.

Zack: And when he sent me back home, MAN THE LOOK ON HIS FACE when I casually took out the snacks and said, "Thanks for the snacks!" before locking the door!

Jean: I'M LITERALLY GONNA ROLL ON THE FLOOR WITH LAUGHTER RIGHT NOW.

Jean: Too bad I'm in a bus;;;

Zack: Oh? You're still on the bus?

Jean: Yeah, just about to arrive home.

Zack: Well, be careful Jean. You don't wanna end up getting kidnapped or something lol;;;

Jean: Pffft, I WON'T LET ANYONE TOUCH ME.

Zack: Well, just saying.

Zack: Here's some advice.

Zack: This world is full of dangerous people. Unpredictable ones.

Zack: Some can be trusted.

Zack: While some, stab you in the back after getting what they want.

Zack: But the ones who you trust the most, are the ones you should be most suspicious of.

Zack: No matter how much they say they appreciate you,

Zack: Or that they'll be by your side forever,

Zack: NEVER, lose your guard.

Zack: Not even for a minute.

Zack: Because those people, are the ones who have the most advantage against you.

Zack: But the RFA...

Zack: Isn't one of them^^

Zack: So you can tell us anything at all.

Jean: Zack...

Jean: Are you..saying this from experience?

Zack: What? No...

Jean: It's ok, you can tell me.

Jean: You've been helping others by listening to their problems.

Jean: But have you ever had anyone to listen to your problems?

Zack: I-I don't have any problems...

Jean: Everyone has their own problems Zack, but you don't have to hide them.

Zack: But I...

Jean: You're a considerate person Zack, you help others deal with their problems.

Jean: But is there a reason why you're doing this?

Jean: Why you're always so eager to help everyone?

Jean: Are you being considerate?

Jean: Or are you just trying to prove something...?

Zack: LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Jean: A-ah?

Zack: STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING JEAN, BECAUSE YOU DON'T.

Zack: MEDDLING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES WILL ONLY CAUSE YOU TROUBLE.

Zack: AND IT'S NOT WORTH IT.

Zack: ESPECIALLY MINE!

Jean: Z-Zack..

Zack: Look, why don't you stick to your life? And I'll stick to mine.

Zack: This way, NO ONE WILL UPSET ANYONE.

Zack: GOT IT?

Jean: But, Zack..

~Zack has left the chatroom~

Jean: ...

Jean: What happened to you Zack?

~Jean has left the chatroom~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grabs hp from Seven and pushes him into the drain (STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF) So, yeah what he said was true. The next chapter isn't exactly part of the story. But hey, IT'S A BONUS, and everyone likes bonuses...right? *Seven from the drain: Not everyone!!! (SHUT IT)  
> ~admin 707


	12. BONUS: Qs answered by Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack answers all the questions people may or may not have in their heads^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little bonus, our boi Zack worked hard to answer everything. So give all your appreciation to him <3  
> ~admin 707 & admin Jaehee

BONUS: Qs Answered by Zack

 

1) about himself

Q: What's your real name ^0^??

Zack: Uhhhh...I thought that was answered in the tags. But well since this is a question, my birth name is "Ki Taemin". Don't call me that thou. (Why?) Why? I can't answer that, or else the admins will KILL ME for giving out spoilers.

 

Q: Hmm...favourite animal? Any chance it's a cat? lololol!!

Zack: Pfffftt...ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME? You know I can't even touch cats, neitherless like them! But to answer the question, I am a dog person. I had one once!! *admin 707: AND IT DIED* HEY, DON't JUDGE ME, I was only 9! How was I supposed to know dogs can't fly?

 

Q: Favourite Colour??

Zack: Dark blue of course!

 

Q: Are you a dedicated fanboy of Zen with Jaehee?

Zack: YES and NO. I am DEDICATED, but I'm not a fanboy. I visit him everyday to help him with his lines, not admire his abs. Oh! And don't tell Zen that I sold everything he gave me as a gift;;; *whispers* it's between you and me!

 

Q: Do you wear cologne @-@?

Zack: Yep, I do! Don't worry about the smell tho! Zen helped me pick the nice smelling ones, so I don't stink....wait, WHAT'D I SAY.

 

Q: Favourite food and drink?

Zack: Chocolate cake and hot chocolate! I love anything that's chocolate^^ 

 

Q: I'm curious about your daily scedule;;;

Zack: My scedule? Hmm...I don't really have one. But let's see what I do daily, I don't sleep at night because of work, but I do take a nap from 7-12 to restore energy. If I'm lucky I get to sleep from 6, but that's rare. After that I'll go visit the other members to check up on them, make sure they don't work too hard (like Jaehee) or slack off (like Yoosung). Who I visit first depends on their scedule. At night, I would continue work, and the cycle just continues.

 

Q: Woah! Do you really stay in the same place as V?

Zack: Yup! But he's gone most of the time because uhhh, *cough* V route spoilers *cough*

 

Q: Do you know you're in a game?

Zack: uhm, YES. I'm a fourth wall breaker, like Seven and Jumin. 

 

Q: What are fourth wall breakers?

Zack: Fourth wall breakers tend to send strange messages such as 'don't stay up to late playing games' or 'don't download just any app from now on'. It's as if the characters know they're in a game. So they aren't confused if you mentioned stuff like 'what am I doing here?', instead, they'll continue to break the fourth wall by saying 'uhm, you're y/n, and I'm ---, and we're in a chatroom'. In this story, we know how to communicate with the outer world. And that's kinda how I make money actually. Uhh, SPOILER ALERT AGAIN.

 

Q: Have you met Rika before?? 0~0

Zack: Hold on a sec *runs over to admins* Is that a spoiler? No? Okay...*skedaddles back* Yep! I've met her before. But as you all prob know, I'm not a big fan of her like the rest are. Please don't ask me why, IF I BLURT OUT ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE STORY THEN I'M DEAD.

 

2) about the story

Q: Is Saeran a fourth wall breaker too? How'd he know Jean is from another world or when she arrived?

Zack: Saeran isn't a fourth wall breaker. But he does know about this stuff. So if you ask him anything that breaks the fourth wall, he won't be surprised.

 

Q: Jean had gone through such a tough childhood...how do you feel about it ~_~

Zack: I really admire Jean. Sure, she was a bit mean towards Seven. But she was going on the wrong track. Now that she knows what she thought was wrong, she made things right again. And I'm proud to know her as a friend^^

 

Q: You and Yoosung had a fight about Rika, is it gonna happen again?? :O

Zack: Hmm...let's see the storyline... And YES, we are going to fight again, unfortunately T_T. I can't say much, but the next fight is gonna be the start of everything. The reason why we clashed into Mint Eye. And stuff...ya know

 

Q: Don't you look for possible guests too? So far we only see the other members searching for people to invite =_=

Zack: Well, my main priority is to look after the members. But I do sometimes find worthy guests to invite while working. So yeah, I DO FIND GOOD GUESTS TOO.

 

Q: When you and Yoosung were fighting, you said you wanted to quit. Did you really mean it? O-O

Zack: Pffffftt...NO. I mean, I did at that time. But once I stepped out of the coffeeshop, I totally regretted what I said. But you know how stubborn I can be when it comes to these things •~•

 

Q: WERE YOU REALLY THE ONE WHO LOCKED VANDERWOOD OUT OF SEVEN'S BUNKER FOR THREE HOURS?! OMGOSH LOL

Zack: *SNICKERS IN THE BACK* yep, THAT'S ME ALRIGHT. I've been playing pranks on Vanderwood for years now. Well, WHAT DO I HAVE TO LOSE, right??

 

Q: When you went grocery shopping with Vanderwood, did anything else other then you stealing a snack happen?? Did you do any other pranks??? 

Zack: AHAHAHAAA...instead of looking for food, Mr Smartypants (ME!) went to look for free samples. And could you imagine the face of the guy who handled the stall when I shoved every single free food I could get my hands on into my mouth? Man, he looked so red! And then Vanderwood comes along, and the guy went all like, "Excuse me sir, do you know this guy? He ate every single one of my free samples!" And Vanderwood looked at him, " No, I don't know him." And grabbed my shoulder and walked away. But man, the guy wouldn't give up! "Sir! You have to pay for these!" "THEY'RE FREE. WE DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR THEM." "But sir.." And guess what Vanderwood did? He tazed the guy! "That's what you get for not understanding simple language sense." It was a good thing no one was around and there weren't any CCTVs, or else we'd prob get arrested. But yeah, he wouldn't admit it, but I caught him snickering and he quickly changed it into a cough. "You were snickering Vanderwood." "Shut up before the tazer gets a word in this conversation."

 

Q: Why'd you scream at Jean? /~\ She only tried to care about you~~

Zack: ...she was, being inconsiderate. I don't wanna talk about these things. It's personal, I don't get why she wants to meddle in my problems so much.

 

AND I'M DONE FOR THE DAY!! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope the questions answered gets most of the questions in your head. I worked hard in this;;; But if you do happen to have any questions, just ask in the comments, email the admins, or ask them yourselves through tumblr! 

Tumblr~

Admin 707: Mystic707LOLOL  
Admin Jaehee: JeweledCrystalKnight

Hope you guys enjoy reading the fic^^

~Zack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Zack here, so I just wanna say sorry if I didn't answer some of your questions. But feel free to ask and maybe I'll answer it in the next bonus chapter^^ Have an awesome day everyone!  
> ~Zack


	13. It Didn't Go as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AWKWARD TENSION~ between you and Zack during a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looky looky! I finished it! Admin Jaehee helped a lot with the main ideas, so thank her instead of me^^  
> ~admin 707
> 
> Admin Jaehee here, admin 707 did the work I just gave some ideas. *Whispers* Don't listen to her and thank admin 707 instead XD. She a wizard. >uO  
> ~admin Jaehee

Chapter Thirteen~ It Didn't Go as Planned

‘What kind of person is Zack really?’

 

‘Is it really that hard to understand him?’

 

You couldn’t sleep the entire night just thinking about what happened. Zack practically screamed at you, well, in block case letters, but he meant for it to be screaming.

 

What did you do wrong? Did you approach him too early? But it seemed like the right moment to talk about it, or did you pressed him too hard..?

You thought long and hard, and by the time the phone notified you that a new chatroom had opened, you realized that it was early morning and you hadn’t slept at all the last night.

 

You lazily fumbled for you phone and looked at it.

 

Should you…text him? And apologize for offending him, if that’s the case? You took a quick peek at the chatroom, and apparently, Zack and Zen were both there.

 

Maybe this was the perfect chance for an apology!

 

~Jean has entered the chatroom~

ZEN: Hello Jean!

Jean: Hi Zen^^

Jean: What are you up to?

ZEN: The director wants to meet me, so early in the morning tho…

ZEN: *frustrated emoji

Zack: Maybe he’s planning a new role for you;;;

ZEN: Hmm…maybe.

ZEN: So, what are you both doing here so early in the morning?

Jean: Couldn’t sleep.

Zack: Couldn’t sleep.

 

The heck, we answered the EXACT same thing at the EXACT same time.

 

And he didn’t even bother to say hello, HE’S DEFINITELY MAD.

 

ZEN: Uhhh…okay?

ZEN: Did anything happen last night?

Zack: Nothing much.

Zack: But a certain ‘friend’ of mine was a busybody and couldn’t help from meddling into my personal business.

Zack: I told them to stay away, but boy, WERE THEY STUBBORN.

Jean: Oh…REALLY?

 

So he wants to play it that way eh…

 

Well, TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

ZEN: Hmm…who was it? Anyone I know?

Jean: Actually, Zen, I also talked to someone last night.

ZEN: Oh?

Jean: And lemme tell you how STUBBORN THEY WERE.

Jean: They meddled into my personal life, and guess what?

Jean: THEY GET MAD WHEN I TRIED TO TALK TO THEM ABOUT THEIRS.

ZEN: Wow…who was it?

ZEN: Anyone who dares to mess with the RFA’s princess will have to deal with me.

ZEN: *angry emoji

Jean: Wouldn’t you like to know;;;

Zack: Pfffttt…I doubt that someone of yours was as stubborn as the someone I had to deal with.

Jean: Oh? How is that?

Zack: They asked for my help early in the morning, and after I gave them what they wanted, they wanted to ‘so call’ help me, but I didn’t even asked for it.

Jean: Yo, MINE WAS WORST.

Jean: I tried to give that certain someone some help, but they refused, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS OBVIOUS THEY NEEDS IT.

ZEN: Uhm, guys;;;

Zack: Huh…but they didn’t even asked for it, and trying to help them when they didn’t ask for it is called BUSYBODY.

Jean: But they NEEDS IT, and them refusing the help just to prove themselves strong is called STUBBORN.

Zack: A busybody can beat stubborn any day.

Jean: Oh really? HOW.

Zack: A busybody just meddles into other people’s lives, stubborn ones only meddle in their own lives, THAT’S HOW.

Jean: How does THAT even make sense?

Zack: It does, and it’s logical.

Jean: NO IT’S NOT.

Zack: YES IT IS.

Jean: You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if the certain ‘someone’ I was talking about is related to YOU.

Zack: I wouldn’t be surprised if YOU were the busybody itself.

Jean: Tch, THINK YOU’RE SO SMART?

Zack: Hah, I KNOW I AM.

Jean: Smart people don’t call themselves smart, GENIUS.

Zack: Well, HERE’S THE ONE AND ONLY.

Jean: You’re not smart, you’re just pretending to be.

Zack: In the least I’m smarter than YOU.

Jean: Shut up.

Zack: YOU shut up.

ZEN: What the heck is going on between you two?!

Jean: …

Zack: …stuff.

Jean: Tch, YOU started it.

Zack: WHO CAUSED IT?

ZEN: STOP IT YOU TWO.

ZEN: I don’t know what happened between the both of you, but try to make up, alright?

ZEN: Both of you got along so well, do you really want to throw your friendship away because of some silly argument?

Zack: …I dunno..

Jean: Perhaps not…?

Jean: Wanna work it out Zack?

Zack: Tch.

~Zack has left the chatroom~

Jean: See.

Jean: I TRIED.

ZEN: Zack is a stubborn one once he gets into a fight.

ZEN: But the closer you are to him, the easier for the both of you to make up.

ZEN: And both of you are close;;; aren’t you?

Jean: I guess…

~707 has entered the chatroom~

707: Hey~ Hey~

707: *star emoji

Jean: Hey…

707: Daw Jean~ What’s with the gloomy expression?

707: I thought my presence will cheer you up;;;

ZEN: This isn’t the time for jokes Seven.

ZEN: Read the earlier conversations.

707: Hmm?

707: I see…has Monkey girl gotten into a fight with the Cowboy??

Jean: We did not…

Jean: Wait, COWBOY?

707: Yep! That’s the nickname I gave him, since he loves riding so much lololol.

707: And because he’s a COW, get it??? Cow and Boy? Cowboy? Hah!

ZEN: Lame joke Seven.

ZEN: *speechless emoji

707: Oh come on, I know you liked it;;;

Jean: Hey Seven, can we talk?

Jean: It’s about, uhm, YOU KNOW WHO.

707: Hmm? Okay, give me a call then.

Jean: We’ll talk later Zen;;;

ZEN: Okay, see you later Jean^^

~Jean has left the chatroom~

~707 has left the chatroom~

~Jumin has entered the chatroom~

ZEN: Tch, I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH TRUSTFUND JERK THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING.

Jumin: I’ll consider that a good morning.

ZEN: I’d prefer Seven’s lame jokes than to talk you.

ZEN: All you care about are cats.

Jumin: *sends a photo of Elizabeth 3rd

ZEN: *angry emoji

ZEN: GET THAT AWAY.

ZEN: JEAN, COME BACK.

 

You dialed Seven’s number, but before you could press the call button, your phone vibrated from receiving a call from the tomato head.

 

You sighed as you picked it up.

 

“You told me to call you, why’d you call?”

 

“Hehe~ You’re too slow. So I called first.”

 

You rolled your eyes, “Tch, whatever. Anyway, this is about Zack?”

 

“Hmm? What about him?”

 

You took a deep breath, “…I don’t think I can do it Seven. You might as well find someone else to help him. All I do is make things worst.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t understand him. One minute he’s cheerful and the next, he starts screaming for no reason I tried to get him to open up, but he wouldn’t.”

 

“Aww~ Don’t give up so easily Jean! I get that you think you’re not perfect for the job, but trust me, YOU ARE. I never found anyone who could get so attached to him in a single day. He took months to even trust V completely, and they’re already so close, considering they live together.”

 

“Well, it makes sense. V keeps lots of secrets. So it’s understandable to not trust him immediately.”

 

“Yeah, V has lots of secrets. But it’s for our own good. Anyway! Let’s not change the subject. So Jean, it might take time for Zack to completely trust you. He had…a tough childhood, and it takes time for him to trust someone. But he seems to warm up to you real fast, so it’d only be a matter of time before he opens up.”

 

“You really think I should be the one he opens up to?”

 

“Of course! Like they say, Paris wasn’t built in a day!”

 

“….You mean ROME wasn’t built in a day.”

 

“Don’t judge me! Yeah, fine, Rome, Paris WHATEVER. Just convince him that you’ll always be there for him and that he could trust to tell you anything at all. But be careful though, once he trusts you with something, NEVER break his trust. It could cost you your friendship with him. Probably forever.”

 

“Pfffttt…I’M GREAT AT KEEPING SECRETS.” You huffed.

 

“Oh really? Ahahaa…you’re funny Jean. I would like to get to know you better. Hmm…are you free? This afternoon?”

 

“Yeah I’m free. Why?”

 

“Great!!! Let’s hang out! You know the ice cream shop? The one right beside the coffeeshop?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Meet me there by 1! I have a special surprise waiting for you! Wink wink!”

 

“…Did you just said wink?”

 

“Course I did! You wouldn’t be able to see it if I did it now, right?”

 

You rolled your eyes again.

 

“I SAW THAT! Haha…forgot that I installed a camera in your room? Hehe…”

 

“lol Seven, FINE. I’ll meet you there. Just make sure the special surprise doesn’t include squashing a cake into my face or anything like that.”

 

“Tch, OF COURSE NOT. God Seven can do better tricks that that!”

 

“Yeah yeah. See ya later then.”

 

“Bye bye Jeanny~”

 

“Wait- What’d you call…” The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So...did you guys like it? I hope so (sorry, I literally have NOTHING TO SAY RIGHT NOW, SO SORRY IF IT SEEMED LIKE IM BABBLING NONSENSE ~_~)  
> ~admin 707
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Pffft admin 707, you a good cookie don't worry about it.   
> ~admin Jaehee


	14. ...SEVEN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean goes to the cafe Seven says he is at, but she receives an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written mostly by admin Jaehee, because I've been pretty busy lately T_T I only helped to make it longer lol^^  
> ~admin 707
> 
> Admin. Jaehee here, 
> 
> Hiii lol. Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm a little bit tired so I didn't polish up the chapter. :) But we hope u enjoyed it. Thanks!

Chapter Fourteen~ ...SEVEN!!!

You were dressed up and getting ready, being a bit more careful of how you look. Not because you were interested in chasing after Seven but since you two made up, you wanted to do your best for this hangout.

 

He rarely got out of his house so this was a surprise to you that he asked. After glancing at the mirror, you gave a ragged sigh. It was a simple dress and you didn't have any accessories because of the lack of your own money but it would have to do.

 

Grabbing your bag, you walked out the door and it shut behind you. In the elevator, your phone pinged and a message from Seven showed up. 'You look nice today lol. Were you looking forward to me that much monkey? Lolol' 'pffffft you wish!' ''ouch lolol XD'

 

Giving a laugh, you stepped outside of the apartment and took the subway. In there, you thought again about your conversation with Zack. Irritation made you huff but you could forgive him.... Maybe. 

 

Reaching the café, you looked around curiously. It was pretty silent, and the waiter looked up at you before brightening up. Walking up to you, he gave you a polite smile. "Hello, are you Miss Jean?" He asked. Surprised, you gave a slight bow back at him. You had been learning a bit about Korean manners and nervously fidgeted in your dress. "Yes I am." Returning the bow, the waiter opened his arm towards a table that had another hooded figure waiting at the far corner. 

 

"Lol you picked such a secluded place Seve- eh?"

 

Looking back up at you was Zack who froze in place, phone in hand. A small vibrate sound came from your phones. When glancing down at the screens, both you and Zack reacted to the heart eyed Seven Emoji that lit it up. 

 

The waiter cocked his head in puzzlement while another person brought plates and plates of food to the table. Zack looked uncomfortable and was about to leave until the waiter stopped them. Gently pushing you into the seats with Zack, both waiters nodded at each other before sprinting out of the café. Zack and you looked at them in surprise before Seven's voice 'LOLOL'ed through the speakers where music would usually play out of. Steel security gates slammed to the ground and locked you and Zack inside the café. Music turning itself back on, Seven texted both of you before completely ignoring your furious text messages to get you out. 

 

'Have fun~

-Love Defender of Justice! 707!!'

The your eyes met with Zack after reading the text messages left by your tomato headed friend. Both bursting out into screams. 

 

"...SEVEN!!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love cliffhangers...DON'T YOU? XDDD  
> ~admin 707


	15. Food War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Zack were in an awkward silence. But when they started talking....it turned into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone! I'm back from being so quiet for so long (a week). XDDD  
> ~admin 707

Chapter fiftheen~ Food War

You were sitting at one end of the table, trying to distract yourself with your phone while avoiding eye contact with Zack.

 

Zack was on the other end of the cafe leaning against the wall, fumbling his phone in one hand while staring at you.

 

It was an awkward silence, and neither of you felt comfortable about it. But the only way out was to get Seven to open up the bars.

 

You tried logging into the messenger, but as soon as you did, the letters 'YOU WERE BLOCKED FROM THE CHATROOM' appeared. You tried several more times, but it was no use.

 

"Argh....IM SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS SEVEN!" you cried as you looked into the camera. "THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME. I MIGHT AS WELL BE ANSWERING THE PARTY EMAILS AT HOME."

 

"If you're seeing this, AND IM SURE YOU ARE. GET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW."

 

no response

 

"SEVENNNNNN!!!!!!" You cried out in frustration.

 

That's when you heard a chuckle coming from Zack. He had a smirk on his face as he watched you in amusement.

 

You stared at him, "What?"

 

"It's funny how much you try, even when you know he's never gonna open the door.'

 

"You might as well try to stock up on food. Who knows how long we'll be stuck in here."

 

" HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!"

 

He shrugged, "I know Seven well enough. He won't stop till he gets what he wants. Might as well think logically and try to live with it."

 

He looked away while you stared at him. "No, Imma keep trying. He won't get me locked up in here forever."

 

Zack closed his eyes, "Suit yourself."

 

There was silence for a few minutes. Until there were sounds of banging.

 

Zack opened his eyes and looked at you in surprise.

 

You were literally holding a metal pipe and banging against the steel. "OPEN. UP!!"

 

"Woah hey. You know that's not gonna do you any good, right?" He said, but staying where he was.

 

"So what? Maybe there are people out there, they could help us get out." You banged even harder.

 

"The waiters are outside, REMEMBER? They could just say construction work is being done inside."

 

"*klank IM *klank NOT *klank GIVING *klank UP! *klank"

 

Zack rolled his eyes as he closed them again.

 

"You IDIOT..."

 

...

 

You froze as you slowly turned to look at him. "...What did you call me?"

 

"An idiot. A fool. I dunno...ALL OF IT seems to suit you right now." He casually said.

 

You face grew red with anger as you stormed towards him.

 

"You...YOU."

 

You lifted up the pole and aimed it him.

 

He lazily blinked his eyes, but when he saw you about to attack him, he immediately dodged it by nearly centimetres.

 

"What the- ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW?!"

 

"Hmm....does that include trying to kill you? Then YES, I AM INSANE." You chased after him as both of you ran from one end of the cafe to the other.

 

Seven was watching everything throughout the entire time. When he saw you going crazy and chasing Zack, he chuckled and shook his head. "Lololol Jean...you really are something."

 

Zack stopped at one end of a table and you stopped on the other. He tried to get past you but was blocked every time.

 

"Haha....not so smart now, are you?" You said as he tried to find an opening.

 

"Is that what this is about? Are you still mad about that chat?"

 

"DUH! You couldn't forget it THAT easily. You literally just called me a busybody!"

 

"..but you are!"

 

You glared at him and raised the pole. "WHY YOU LITTLE- COME HERE!"

 

You climbed over the table, spilling the food on it all over the floor. Zack tried to run, but you jumped on top of him and tackled him. "GOTCHA!"

 

"OWW....JEAN STOP IT!" He welped as you continued to bang his head, which he protected with his arms.

 

"SAY IT!"

 

"Oww...say what?" You banged even harder, receiving another cry from him. "SAY SORRY STUPID. FOR WHAT YOU SAID IN THE CHATROOM"

 

Despite getting cornered, he playfully stuck out his tongue at you, "NO."

 

He grabbed the small pile of mash potatoes that overtook the floor and squished it against your face. He laughed as chunks of it fell from your face as you looked at him in anger and amazement.

 

"Haha...you look like a yeti." He snickered.

 

"Oh...really?" You grabbed the plate filled with snails (still alive) and washed them onto his face. "TAKE THAT."

 

"Ugh...!! That's disgusting Jean!" He cried as he took hold of some of it and threw them at you.

 

From what became a tiny argument turned into a food war. And sooner or later, both of you were using chairs and tables as shields and gathered food as weapons.

 

You were wearing a table cloth as a cape and a pot as a helmet.

 

Zack was wearing an apron and a pan on his head.

 

You laughed at how he looked. "You look RIDICULOUS! An apron? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME LOLO-" A plate of salad threw itself onto you and some of it got onto your hair. Zack laughed in amusement.

 

"Hmph!"

 

The both of you fought and fought till all the food were splattered across the walls and ceilings. The cafe that was once so neat and proper now looked like a stampede had just rushed in, took a quick bite, and had a party before completely trashing the place.

 

In the end, you and Zack collapsed against the wall side by side and completely exhausted.

 

"Hah...hah....that was tiring..." You panted.

 

"You said it "

 

"You're...pretty good at it tho. Most of the food you threw landed on my face."

 

"Most of the ones you threw got into my stomach lolol."

 

You chuckled at his joke and lazily squished your hands in a soda puddle next to you.

 

Zack breathed and looked straight ahead.

 

"This feels just like the old times."

 

"The old times?"

 

He nodded, "Yeah...during the times when my life isn't so messed up like how it is now."

 

You turned to look at him. He looked back at you and beared a sad smile. "I'm sorry for what I said in the chatroom. I know you were just trying to help."

 

He had this really sad look on his face, and it reminded you of the time when you lost your parents, got abandoned and was adopted by a stupid jerky family which treats you nothing more than a servant. Seven was right, there is more to Zack than meets the eye.

 

You smiled back at him, "Hey...it's my fault too. For forcing you to tell me your problems."

 

"Please don't take it the wrong way. It's not that I didn't trust you or anything. But..I'm just not use to others actually asking whether I was okay."

 

"But...the RFA...?" You asked.

 

"What about them?"

 

"They're nice people Zack. I'm pretty sure they asked you once or twice before...?"

 

"Yeah, they did. But I didn't tell them. Instead, I tried to avoid the subject by talking about their problems and how they were coping with it."

 

"So after all this time...you never told anybody about your problems..?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why?"

 

"I...I just don't feel comfortable about telling them. I trust them, I really do. But it would be a burden for them to give me advice or anything. Besides," he got up, "I have you."

 

You looked at him in surprise before he immediately continued, "To accompany me! I mean."

 

His face turned red and he tried to hide his blush which soon overtook him.

 

And you couldn't help but saw how cute he looked trying to hide his face. "Daw~ Zack."

 

"What?"

 

"You're blushing."

 

"No I'm not!"

 

"Yes you are."

 

"Jean- I'm not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to learn to draw Zack lolol....and it turned out quite fine actually. But I can't seem to get the hands right ~_~  
> ~admin 707


	16. Seven's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth-wall breakers Seven and Zack are starting to fall for RFA's new coordinator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe another exam's coming up right after the first one T_T And here I thought I could sit back and relax.

Chapter Sixteen~ Seven’s Feelings

The next time Seven checked his cameras, you and Zack were happily sipping tea (which were probably the only drinks not spilled from the war), he often made jokes which cracked you up. 

 

Seven smiled at the sight. He knew his plan would work, Zack and you were so close, there was no way you two would fight for long. But something about the sight just made his heart hurt…

 

Was it the cafe? No, he had more than enough money to fix it up. All the wasted food? That wasn’t it either.

 

But seeing you two together just reminded him of his own love life, if he actually had one. Will he forever be alone?

 

In his eyes, he could clearly see that you two were made for each other. The way you both responded to each other’s jokes. How you always smiled whenever Zack acted all goofy, and he would always return your joke.

 

The time when Zack actually helped you to move on from your past, and how much comfortable he was being around you, the way how you both helped the other when they needed a companion most…You two were compatible for each other.

 

Seven focused on you. You were chuckling at one of Zack’s jokes. Your smiles…it never failed to melt his heart. Even when it was his first time meeting you, the way you shut him down hurt him more than he expected. But he loved how playful and caring you are towards the RFA and him. How you always know the perfect time for jokes and the times to be serious.

 

Was he…falling for you?

 

“Gah…she and Zack are perfect for each other. Get a hold of yourself Seven.” He muttered as he dialed Zack’s phone number.

 

…

 

“Oh my god…I can’t believe he did that to Zen!” You chuckled and grabbed the table cloth, trying to hold in your laughter.

 

“You…you should’ve seen how he looked like when his allergy reacted!” Zack continued, breathless. “IT WAS PRICELESS!”

 

*beep *beep

 

Zack’s phone vibrated. He took a sip of his tea and checked his phone. When he saw that it was Seven, he immediately answered and put it on speaker. 

 

“How’s my monkey and cowboy doing todayyy?”

 

“Seven, YOU IDIOT GET US OUT OF HERE!!” You shouted into the phone, “Zack and I made up alright? So there’s no point keeping us in here any longer. Besides, the longer we stay, the more EXPENSIVE the rent is…”

 

“lololol Jean, you know I have more than enough money to pay them off.” Seven chuckled at your threat.

 

“Yeah, that’s true. But the more money you spend here, the LESS money you get to spend on buying more of those car babies of yours…” You grinned at Zack as you said that.

 

“…”

 

Almost immediately after that, Seven opened the bars. You and Zack rushed out of the cafe and were relieved to finally breath fresh air.

 

“Hah…I never felt so happy to step outside of a closed building.”

 

“lol, but you have to admit, we did have one heck of a fun in there.”

 

You snickered, “God…how ridiculous you looked in that apron…”

 

“Shut up”

 

Seven’s voice cut in between you two, “So, where are you two going next? Home?”

 

You and Zack looked at each other, and you could’ve sworn he winked. 

 

“Yeup.” He said, “We’re going home alright.”

 

“We are?”

 

“Course we are!”

 

“You two better not be hiding anything, I can see the both of you through the cameras.”

 

“We’re not!” Zack continued. “But you’re not wearing yourself out by watching us 24/7 are you?”

 

“Pffftt…we’ve been friends long enough Zack, I know all of your tricks.” Seven said, “You’re not getting me off the laptop until I make sure both of you ARE going home.”

 

“Uh huh…even if I said that Vanderwood is going to throw all your HBD chips away?”

 

“Yep, because I know it’s not true.”

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

Seven hesitated before answering, “Well…I trust Mary Vanderwood enough to not throw them away.”

 

“And how many times have she tried?”

 

“…”

 

“*sound of packets of HBD chips going on in the background and Seven shouting”

 

“Mary Vanderwood 3rd! How could you? You know HBD chips are my flesh and blood!”

 

“Tch, so what? I’m making your place cleaner by throwing these junk away.”

 

“Junk?!”

 

Zack turned to you, “He’s away from his laptop, let’s go!”

 

“Where?” You asked confused as he pulled you along a hidden road.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

…

 

“Zack, what is this place?”

 

The both of you arrived at another cafe, not as fancy as the one Seven booked for you, but more interesting since there are actually OTHER people around, and not only you, Zack, a waiter and an annoying Seven on the phone.

 

“To be honest, I don’t know either. I just heard of it somewhere and decided to check it out. But if you don’t wanna go in, then I guess it’s fine…”

 

“I’ll go!” You pulled Zack, “But you’re paying.”

 

Zack chuckled as you pulled him instead as you urged to go into the cafe. You were starving, and all you craved for was FOOD.

 

A waiter was waiting in front and bowed as he saw us, “Evening Sir, Miss, would you like to book a table?”

 

“Yes please. Can we please have the closest table to the stage? It’d be fun to see the music band.”

 

“As you please.” The waiter bowed again as he showed us the way to our table.

 

“Number 14 sir, it’s the closest we could offer.”

 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Zack politely bowed to the waiter and pulled the seat for you like a true gentlemen. You were surprised at the change of his behaviour.

 

“What happened to you?” You questioned as he sat down.

 

“Why? Can’t I just be a true gentlemen for once? Don’t you like it?”

 

“No no. I’m just…surprised is a good word. But keep it up of you want, gentlemen behaviours never get old.”

 

“Haha…well, order something.” The waiter handed out menus to the both of you.

 

“Can I seriously order anything at all?”

 

“Of course, it’s my treat.”

 

“Hmm…” you scanned the menu for anything you might like and finally spotted something you wanted to try for ages, but never had a chance.

 

“THIS ONE!” You slammed the menu on the table, surprising the couple sitting nearby. “Sorry sorry.” You bowed apologetically before pointing at what you wanted. Zack chuckled at you, it was obvious you had never been to an expensive restaurant or learn the manners required.

 

But something about you just felt so…free. You could do anything you want, anywhere you want. And he liked that about you.

 

Most of the girls he met were so prim and proper. Always hides their true self behind those fake smiles. But you were different, he could see that from the very first day you two met.

 

He didn’t even mind that you were making so much noise and causing attention, cause his attention was focused on you only. 

 

Your always cheerful expression, it helped him feel happy too.

 

Could you…be the one to help him? To guide him.

 

And the one who he could trust to share his past with…?

 

“Zack!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What do you wanna order? How about the steak? It looks good, and it even comes with fries!”

 

“Yeah. I’ll have that.”

 

“Great! We’ll have Lobster Mania and Steak Party then…thank you!” you waved the waiter a goodbye as she awkwardly waved back.

 

“So….where were we?”

 

Before he could answer, his phone vibrated again. And of course, it was Seven.

 

“Hey hey tomato head~ What’s up?” Zack casually greeted, but received a yell from Seven instead.

 

“The heck Zack! You said you and Jean were going back home!”

 

“I did…but I never said what time now, did I?”

 

“Zack-“

 

“Well, food’s here. Gotta go, love ya sweet juicy tomato, lol.”

 

“Food? Wait, are you two at a res-“

“And boom, done.” Zack said as he ended the call with Seven. You giggled as you watched him turn his phone to aeroplane mode.

 

“No more disturbance. Plus food is here, let’s eat!”

 

You didn’t need any invitation, so you were already biting off the lobster’s head before he could even finish his sentence.

 

The both of you were enjoying the food spread when a host came up on stage.

 

“Good evening to all ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we have the weekly event called, ‘Stranger Singer’. A number will be pulled out of the voting box, and everyone sitting at that table must come up on stage and sing a song for the audience.”

 

Everyone clapped their hands as the host digged through the numbers.

 

“lol, I wonder who’re the random lucky people. The last time they had this, the singer was terrible. But people still clapped and cheered for him. So sporting lolol.”

 

“I’m so excited!” You took another big bite of the lobster’s head while the couple watched you in gross.

 

The host pulled out the number, “Ahh…let’s see. So, the lucky number for us today is…lucky fourteen!”

 

“WHAT?!” You choked on your lobster head, “NO NO. I’M NOT GETTING UP THERE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stretches arms and legs at 5 o clock* Time to get back to studying, *squints at time* Hmm...maybe in few minutes. *sleeps till it's time for school*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!! This is, in fact, my VERY FIRST FAN FIC EVER. So please don't criticise me in case it's bad...JK. If anything seemed weird, just comment! I will make sure to read it and reply. Thanks a lot for reading ^^ (if you think it's good, leave Kudos!! I know I'm new at this, but comments and Kudos give me motivation to move forward (: ) ~admin 707
> 
> Er this is a friend of the original author of this fanfiction. I helped out with some writing and ideas. My name is Crystalknight on ao3 nice to meet you.  
> ~admin Jaehee


End file.
